Tangled Webs
by FangoftheYun
Summary: While attempting to do his part to save the world, Hope falls victim to a dream in the void.  After being rescued, his feelings for Light remain as everyone fights for a better future.  Question is, will anything happen from these feelings or is he going to be stuck in the friendzone.
1. Morning Reflections

**City of Academia in 505 AF:**

A platinum haired man, about the age of 27 years of age looked at a picture of a family of three. On the left, there was a man, appearing to be in his thirties huggling his beautiful wife. The father seemed to be happy, and his wife looked as sweet and social as ever. In the center, there was a teenager, facial features of the man, but enough of the woman that it was apparent that he was their son. There was a smile on the youth's face, but it didn't quite match with his eyes.

That picture was taken a few weeks before it happened, the purge of Bodhum. The event that took the life of the woman in the picture. The teenager thought he had problems from home, only to find out the hard way that it could have been worse. There was no way to prepare for the insanity that felt like it happened in mere moments. When Hope had to learn the hard way how to fight, or find his end in the turmoil that was living as a lacie. Fortunately, young Esthiem had managed to impress a member of the Guardian Corps with his determination to not die. There were also times that he really missed the thrill of summoning his Eidolon, Alexander.

Even if he was going on running as if he were a train heading into a crash, now that it's in his past He could have learned to live without the nightmares that have found themselves embedded in his soul. However, it was doubtful that Hope would have traded those days for anything, except for one thing... That in which was a paradox in thinking. Could it have been possible to save his mother? If she wouldn't have died, would he have chased after Snow, eventually to be branded?

Hope had assumed that without Nora, his mother's death, he wouldn't have been interested in pursuing Snow. Vanille wouldn't have had to worry about keeping him going since he would have been happy with his mom. Stay close to her, and live a normal life. Chances are, Hope would have never had a chance to meet Light or any of the others. Instead, they would have returned home and just be moved when the troops ordered that evacuation. If they would have made it out of there, they would have ended up in New Palom Polum where his father took up residence. Hope wouldn't have known anything but being angry at his father.

**"Got to live in here and now. I still miss you though, I miss you both.****"** Hope spoke, wiping a tear away from his eyes, talking to the picture, of his father and his mother. **"I had the ability to try to save you, but I ended up saving the world. Again! Knowing you, mother, father, if I would have been selfish and save you, you would have been ashamed of me. That you would be prouder if I saw the bigger picture and kept the world from going to ruin.**"

Granted, he knew that nothing was absolute. He protected the world from a threat twice, and change was inevitable. The best that anyone could have done is work with the twists that they are given and make the best choices that they can. With a choice like the one that he made, thate could be no room for regret, or anyone could risk their sanity stolen from them. Even knowing this, Esthiem was prone to moments of wishing that he could have done both, and still be the respected man that Hope was today.

Esthiem wondered what it would be like. To be married to a woman that you could show love and affection on a day to day basis. Not just a facade for the sake of the public view. Hope spent his life with someone, a woman that he held a great amount of respect for. It started out as a favor, a lie that both of them needed for their own reasons. The web just started to get more complex that a wedding eventually became a reality. What the public doesn't know is that it isn't much more than an act.

Most of the time, his job kept his mind off things, kept him busy enough to not fret over what is or is not reality. Hope and Lightning are friends, they keep tabs on what is going on in the other's life to know what's going on with the other. What their thoughts are, and ask if anything is troubling the other. Because, despite what feels like an elaborate circus act, the two of them care about eachother on that much of a level to know what's going on.

So far, the greatest obstacle is the paparazzi. Annoying group of so called news magazines that like to try to get in everyone's buisness with invasive tactics... Claiming that it's in the rights of free speech to harass everyone and their dog to get information. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if they didn't manipulate it to sound the way they want to. Amusing side to that however, is watching Gardot convince them that they should leave the property when they show up.

You see, they do have security, but only the top ranking officers of Nora know what really goes on outside of the public eye. Members that keep an eye for trouble around their private and personal land that Hope and Lightning could trust and relax around. Something the both of them needed if they were going to keep up the act and not be at each other's throats from the stress.

Stepping away from his reverie, Esthiem had started to get ready, putting on his uniform. Everything, including his boomerang. It was still strange to be very far away from home without it. While Hope was living in the expanse of Gran Pulse, a weapon was generally a handy thing to have around. It was sometimes the difference between life and death there. The place was beautiful, and beautiful things were often some of the most dangerous. Now, it could get dangerous, with assassinations and other threats that should be taken seriously, but the weapon was mostly just carried out of habit these days.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Yeesh... I am glad I actually decided to take a look at this chapter and touch it up. It really looked sloppy. However, the former chapter was my first in a long time of writing a fic, so won't worry about it too harshly.


	2. Breakfast Plans

Breakfast, a time that would be viewed to anyone else as an aqward situation. In truth, it's not. Well, perhaps at first, but Hope and his wife were used to it. It was a time of the day to sit, eat and discuss the plans for the day. Sometimes it was nothing more than light chatter, while others it would require a bit of planning. Today it seems to have more planning involved than casual conversation.

"Morning," Clair Farron-Esthiem, otherwise known as Lightning stated. She was ready to go to work, not much more to say to that. Lightning was who she was. She had a reputation for keeping her life right on her routine. No nonsense personality that she didn't really have a reason to cast aside.

"Hello," Hope responded to her greeting, walking over to a Mahogany counter. He was after some cereal, a simple breakfast. Truth be told, he didn't feel quite up to cooking this morning. For no other reason than he just simply didn't want to. Pouring a bowl of Corn Flakes, Hope made his way to the table.

Light had picked up the conversation after a moment. "So, what are you planning to do today? Are they planning on keeping you busy?"

"Meh, just a meeting before lunch." Hope answered, taking a bite of his breakfast before he decided it was okay to volunteer more information. While their relationship wasn't what the public thought it was, the rings on their hands gave reason to share more of what he would be doing today with his partner. "Mayor Junon Ora Ashton is scheduled to make a case of why his city needs renovation funds. I am anticipating an agreement between him and the directors. They just had to deal with that freak tornado outbreak."

Light listened, watching Hope as she took in the information as it was being presented to her. This sounded pretty important, but nothing that would take all day. "This means you should be home by five, correct?"

"More than likely," Hope answered, picking up that there was something on the other side of that question. Fortunately, there was no foreseeable item of importance that would demand his attention after the meeting is adjourned. "What is going on?"

Light didn't seem to be too surprised that Hope had picked up on the question. Where it was going. At this point, she had sighed. It wasn't directed at him, but the ones that had decided it was good to leave a voice mail when a memo should have been sent out a week ago. "Public appearance. They are throwing a surprise promotion for Major Miles. I only found out about it this morning. Starts at Seven at the ballroom of the royal palace."

Hope bit his lip. Major Miles was the known main interest of President Raymond's daughter. Make the leading family happy, and that is good press release for the public. As heroes of humanity, it would look better if the Esthiem were there. It would have been them in office for as long as they wanted, but after all they had done already, they wanted to take a backseat for a while.

Hope nor Lightning wasn't stupid. In case the timelines started to blur again, they would have rights to do what is necessarily to take the reins and prevent the world from collapsing on itself again. Until then, they wanted to live away from the primary decision making process, and at the same time, be a part of it.

Hope rolled his eyes, getting back to the present conversation with his wife over once again a simple breakfast. "A few day's warning would have been nice. I will have Alyssa take my suit to the dry cleaners for me."

Lightning's annoyed expression had turned into a teasing smirk. Now that the business part of the morning was taken care of, she was free to make a joke. "Are you sure you don't regret turning her down, Hope? Imagine that pretty face all draped in lace, or under you."

In the duration she had asked the question, Hope had made his way over to the sink, to grab a glass of orange juice from the fridge. In sheer horror, Hope choked and spit the fluid over the counter. A pitch a little higher than normal, Hope countered, "Have you lost your mind?"

Lightning didn't exactly roll on the floor laughing literally, but the expression that she wore was close to the equivalent of it. If you take into consideration the range of emotions aside from anger that the woman shows. "You fall for that every time."

Hope took a deep breath, shaking his head, a bit of a smile because he'd been had. He had reached over, picking up a dish cloth to wipe up his mess. "Yeah, yeah... I will have to see you later, I have got to be getting to work. You owe me a Java Chip for that one."

"Later," Light stated, she had a little bit of time before she was due for her job. She wondered if him bolting meant she had gone a little too far... A few minutes of wondering, but not too long. Her job was something that required her to focus on that. If Hope was angry with her, they would discuss it before the promotion.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I hope that I didn't dissapoint you guys with this chapter. Or who the pairing actually is. Maybe you have seen it coming? I sort of have a direction that this will go, but will have to wait and see what happens as the story progresses.

Please, be gentle. This story has been my first sucessful posting since I had returned to the world of writing fics.


	3. The Start of a Long Day

Claire's morning had come to a bit of a slow start. Well, long start is more like it. Memories of fights that she would rather forget had invaded her dreams. Dreams that she would rather not have had and said she did. Other than sit up in bed watching Hope sleep like nothing in the world was out of place. Lightning found herself envying that ability time, but she couldn't grudge him for it. The academy work that he still does is quite draining, just as draining and HAD to be more monotonous than her job during the day. Ok, she had to admit it. There were nights that he would get fitful sleep that he stayed up all night.

While they may not have done anything along the lines of marraige consumation, they did share a room. With saving cocoon and fighting to save the timeline, the both of them had been through more together than to worry. Things were as they were, may put on a show to the public, but wanted to be something of a married couple. It was hard to explain, but for them it just worked.

The reason for the explanation, Claire had gotten up, and make her way to the closet. Changing into her work uniform while her partner continue sleeping. His back was to her, Lightning wasn't worried about Hope looking at her blue panties while she dressed. Though by the time she made it out of the room, the woman gave Hope one last look and grunted in amusement. Well, the signs were there for SOME interesting dream.

That was another thing that life didn't really phase her with. You share a bed with a your husband regardless if you two perform together or not, that's going to happen. It's just a part of human nature. It's how men behave when they wake up that causes her to decide if they get hit or not. So far, today... She will tease.

Claire walked through the hallway, listening for signs that Snow or Serah would be up. Their house caught fire the last week, so they were moved into there for the time being. Sure, they had the funds to get them another house, but it was decided that a few weeks of not having to deal with that and sister time could be fun. Their children should be at school.

Breakfast of Corn Flakes was rather uneventful. Not a whole lot to say about that until Hope had made his appearance, awake and looking in more presentable shape than he was while he was sleeping. Not that Claire was expecting any different. When their conversation was finished, she was still chuckling a little. If Hope collected on that iced beverage or not, that was up to him. Teasing the hell out of him just felt like the right thing to do.

Lighting had put on her game face, picking her cell phone up off the table, and headed into her room to retrieve the gunblade when it went off.** "Commander Estheim."** she greeted, recognizing the number to be the General that she was assigned under. Give it a bit of time, she had stated in the past, and she will be interested in taking more responsibility. For now, like Hope, she was just interested in laying low for a while.

After listening to what the general had to say, she pursed her lips. "Yes Sir, I will take the day off." Lightning had made it sound like it was a great inconvience to do so. Days off were alright, she planned to spend some with Serah, but to be required to be at her best for the function... Sounded like someone just didn't want to deal with her today. Oh well... Lightning hung up the phone, and put it in one of her vest pockets. Might as well make the best of it.

Walking into the living room, Light had turned on the tv. Bored, the woman had spent a few hours flipping through the channels. **"Shouldn't you be at work?"** a surprised femine voice asked.

Lightning felt a little relieved, for Serah had woke up.** "They gave me the day off. They want me dressed for that ridiculous function tonight. Something new and different was recommended."**

Serah hadn't much to say about that, other than to shrug. Thankful that she didn't have to deal with that as much as Claire did.** "You should buy the most expensive thing you can find for Snow and me, as well as yourself and send THEM the bill for your trouble."**

Serah and Lightning had talked. They were given the option of being able to go to this with them. Snow didn't really want to do to this hoity toityness, but Serah gave him those eyes. The eyes that would guarantee that he would give into her will.

**"Don't tempt me,"** Light answered, amused at this idea. If you asked her idea of something that looked nice and comfortable, it wouldn't be some over priced silk dress that will only be used for one day. It was bad enough trying to get her to pick out a wedding dress. Too much lace, too exposed, is this a dress or a tent? The list went on...

"The guys are lucky that they just can wear a suit and be just fine." Light complained some more, though it had just occured to her... **"We are going to have to get Snow a new suit sooner or later anyways. Lets just pray to Etro that the tailors already have something close to his size..."**

Maybe it was a good thing that Lightning had the day off. Time with Serah and a chance to actually make sure her gorilla of a man actually looked presentable. His trench coat was really the only thing of his that made it out of that fire since he used it to keep as much of the smoke out of the kid's faces as he could.

Meantime, Hope had gotten to work and the day started just as he predicted it would. Presentation of what was going on. The restoration/renovation/whatever the heck funds it was called had been approved by the council. Now, the man could retire to his office, perhaps have someone deliver some chinese for lunch or something.

Taking a moment to rest for a moment, Hope would punch the numbers to call Alyssa to his office.

**"Oh, hello Mr. Esthiem,"** the irritating assistant had answered, attempting to sound coy. It was looking to be one of those days. Just when Hope thinks he had gotten through to her, she lays low for a while and try getting his attention then.

If only he didn't actually need her mind when she could be effectively put on research.

**"I have an errand for you to run."** Hope got to the point. Not really tones of friendliness, but of buisness is usual. When Zydele was like this, it was the only way to deal with her. Not without threatening to fire her, which she knows until he finds a suitable replacement, he will just deal with her.

She looked put off for a moment, then put a finger to the side of her lips, as if trying to call attention to them. "Just what -kind- of errand?"

**"Just a delivery and pickup. Simple today.**" Hope continued in the tone, looking at his computer screen that was much more interesting than her. Trying to keep this as painless for him as possible. **"Take my suit to the drycleaners and have it back by four."**

She started to get closer, to see what it was on his screen that she was in competition with. Hope had lifted his right hand to support his chin, subtly showing the fact that he did have a wedding band on. The common assumption for that would be, I am married, not interested.

Leaning over, Alyssa tried to not be daunted by this non humilitating push. **"You know, I was thinking, it's not looked down on us to have lunch together. Perhaps I could 'treat' you?"**

Hope stared straight at her without a hint of amusement on his face. Backing away like the time she grabbed his arm in front of Noel and Serah when he met them those years ago. When he was actually 24 years old, and no time skips.

**"Listen. .married. I do not have any interest in cheating on her. Back Off."** Hope spelled out that he wasn't interested. Letting Alyssa walk off in a huff, to do what she was supposed to do. Usually, it is the female that has to fend off the predators, but yeah... Ironic isn't it?

Leaning back in his comfortable chair, Hope rubbed his forehead. Hopefully Light's day will go better than this.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

OH YAY! Reviews! Thanks guys for taking your time to submit them. It was also a thrill to see people subscribing to my story! I just hope that I don't dissapoint you guys with this next chapter. I have an idea on what events I would like to have in this, and a general plot direction, but missing some of the stepping stones. Things will get interesting.

Like... How I am going to get Snow to want to go try on a suit! That should be fun!

Soon, I am hoping to have some sort of action, but for now, wanting to get the general lifestyle thing established, and get through this event so that I can hopefully be evil.

As for the romantic feelings, here is definatly hoping the story gets to take that twist.


	4. Evening Wear and Preparations

One day in advance, only one day warning of a formal event that should have had at least a week of preparation time. No, with all the technology of the City of Academia in 505 AF, the idiots that were allowed to call the shots couldn't bother planning this far enough in advance for the convience of everyone that was expected to be there.

Lightning didn't look like she was in a good mood. The boutique that they had went to didn't have anything in Snow's size. That part of it was to be expected though. She and Serah were able to pick out something nice without much trouble, there was some sort of blessing mixed up in there.

Other stores would have been tried, but considering there aren't that many people as large as her brother in low it seemed like a moot point. These guys could be paid extra to make something in his size within a span of a few hours if they drop serving other customers. For quality and haste, better take what you could get.

**"It's a good thing we already bribed Noel to pick up and babysit Evan and Tristan."** Serah had mused, watching the clock, noting that it would have been time to go pick them up soon. They would be late at this point, and she really didn't want to have that making today more complicated than it had to be.

**"Right,"** Light commented, taking the moment to check the time for herself. It was going to look like they were going to be cutting it close if they were to be there on time. Everyone has to get home, get ready to go and be there at a reasonable time. **"I hate publicity stunts."**

Serah didn't really have much to say about it. Not really getting the point, Villiars had decided to not argue with her sister about worse places.

Light had shook her head, in thought for a moment. **"We are expected to show up, pretend we are having a good time, smile for the cameras, and pretend to be happy for whoever takes the stage. I would much rather be fighting in Vahalla."**

Serah was looking in the room where they held Snow captive if you listened to him. Pinning, poking, measuring, making him try this on. It was a tedious process for him, and if it wasn't for the fact that Light would be outside waiting by herself, Serah would be in there with him.

The younger sister would glance in Light's direction, as if that was a shocking thing to hear her say. In a way, Serah can't say that she was as surprised as the woman thought she would be. A little, yes.** "Why do you say that?"**

There wasn't much time to be took for Light to give her sister a response. It was clear that the real reason was annoyance over the events of today rather than the company that she would be keeping. **"In Valhalla it was simple. I knew what exactly it was to do, how to do my job, and that it would be worth it. The enemy was someone that I knew how to deal with, and it didn't get more complicated than that."**

The smaller sister had given a nod, seeing that point. Maybe it was more exciting than sitting around a shop waiting on them to hopefully not make Snow look redicious? That Light was in fact blowing off steam like she had thought she would be? Then she looked away, with a playful pout at the older sister, **"Gee, I see where we rate." **

**"Hush you," **Light answered, reaching over and poking Serah in one of the few ticklish spots that the girl had left. Serah had squirmed and giggled. Even though Clair wasn't known to be ticklish anymore, it never stopped Serah from trying to find it. Swearing up and down that they were there. Nor did it matter to her if any customers came in to give them the leery eye at being playful. Not like their lives were going to be affected by the upturned nose of some snob that thought they were holier than they were.

For the moment, Light's soldier persona had melted away, a side that not many people see. The side that had emerged bit by bit after restoring the time-lines and indulged in being playful with her close friends and family from time to time continued the tickle assault on Serah. It was a side effect attributed to the time spent in the timeless plane, to only be able to watch her friends have to move on with their lives and to be left alone.

**"Okay, okay,"** Serah wheezed, after a few minutes of being out matched by her sister. **"You win, you win! Mercy, Mercy!"** She was giggling, and even Light had chuckled a few times. Light had sat up straight, straightening up herself with a triumphant smile. It was a pretty fun moment, while it lasted. The 'soldier' personna was halfway put back into place, letting herself relax for a few more moments, wanting to enjoy the break from being annoyed while it lasted.

Fifteen minutes later, Snow had stepped out of the sewing room, decked in a black tuxedo. Hair combed back, white dress shirt, polished shoes. **"So what do you think? I feel like a monkey in this thing."**

Light hadn't really shown any emotion, taking a moment to look him from top to bottom. No ruffled collar, excellent sewing job for last minute order. Hair sleeked back. The shoes were what he wore in, there was simply no time to hunt Academia for a pair of dress shoes that will fit him in the span of a couple hours. That was going to be one detail that would be filed in the catagory of not give a shit what people thought. It wasn't till the elder sibling had caught the discomfort from Snow that she had cracked a grin.

It was Serah that would be the first to comment, standing up and halfway rushed to her husband. Circling around him in inspection of the suit. The tailors, Sephanie and Jordan were towards the back, fingers crossed hoping it was adequate. Sounds of approval was heard from the lithe wifey, with a nod. **"You look like a sexy hero to me."**

**"Well thank you." **Snow would reply, grinning like a fool in love. **"If it makes you happy, then it was worth it."**

Lightning coughed, teasing of course. Snow would have never been allowed to marry Serah if she had not approved of that in the first place. During their first journey to save Cocoon, the gorilla had managed to earn her trust. Snow had kept them going, proving his devotion to Serah when nobody else would, and Serah was really happy when he was around.

Snow beamed, grabbing Serah and wrapping his arms around her. Even though he was the father of two healthy young boys, they still acted like a couple of newly weds. They were a couple that several people really should look up for as an example. They had their spats, but the frustration with the other half never lasted long. Never had Lightning seen them have any fights in front of the kids, and acted like a team.

Stephanie had nodded at Jordan, it seems that their clients had been pleased with the rushed job. Jordan had interrupted so that Snow could change back into his street clothes. She had however stepped up the the register. Light had stood up, brushing her clothes back into place from the brief tumble session with Serah. It was time to pay for their clothes and then check out. **"So, how much do I owe?"**

Serah had gathered the packages that contained Light and her dresses. They would have to wait for Snow to get his packaged, but that would only take a minute. To the point sister, like usual. It was a happy thought really, something that was normal. For their lives, normal was a good thing.

**"That would be One Thousand, Three Hundred, and Seventy Five Gil please?" **Stephanie responded, while Light had pulled out their Mastercard. Running it through the card holder, punching in the pin number. Once it was approved, Snow emerged with his package.

**"How about you let your hero take those off your hands?"** Snow asked, while Light did her obligatory teasing gag sound. ** "I love you too sis."**

Serah had handed over the bags while they had walked out of the store. Jordan had emerged, giving the departing customers an appreciative glance. His sister had looked over and saw that expression.** "He's taken dude."**

* * *

><p>Home, the modest looking house surrounded by a tall privacy fence that had a gate that could be electrically opened. It was going on to four in the afternoon, and it was a relief to get off a little earlier today. Hope's mood hasn't really improved since the lunch time offer, the day was always long when he had to turn Alyssa down. <strong>"Maybe I should transfer her out or something."<strong> he mused to himself, driving past the gates that shut on their own. He parked his car in the driveway, and walked his way into his home, letting the exhaustion from work show.

Walking into the living room, Hope sat down in his favorite recliner, close to where the fireplace was, and kicked back. Blank expression on his face, conserving energy for later. His feet hurt, and was in a general neutral tired out mood.

**"Hey dude."** Snow greeted him, opening a mini refrigerator that was placed in the den for sodas or water. Pulling out a bottle of coke and offering it to Hope. **"Didn't hear you come in. How was work?"**

**"Long... Long and tedious."** Hope answered, rubbing his face to work out some of the tiredness and try to refresh himself. Then caught by surprise with the brotherly gesture. **"Alyssa tried getting me interested in her again, and that always leaves for a sucky day."**

"I don't see how she could think that she had a chance against Lightning. If I recall, she doesn't know what you guys are like behind closed doors, and Light's more attractive than she would ever be."

Hope shot a glare in Snow's direction for a moment, then shook his head. Reminding himself that Snow really didn't mean anything by it. It was just the nerves of the day still working their way out of their system.

**"Sorry Bro,"** Snow apologized, lifting a hand in the hair. ** "I probably shouldn't have said that."**

Hope took in a deep breath, opening the soda and taking a swallow of it before responding. **"It's cool. I over reacted. It's not like your saying that there is a problem with things, just a general observation. She just really frustrated me today with it. Sorry bout that..**"

**"I will accept your apology if you accept mine?"** Snow offered, there really wasn't anything worth apologizing over the situation now that he thought about it. Still, it was a way to keep debating who if any of them was in the wrong.

Light had stood in the doorway, with a scowl on her face, hearing about the unwanted attention. She wasn't the jealous type, but there were times that she wanted to make it clear to Zydelle what would happen if she doesn't back the fuck off of her husband. She had noted to herself that every time she hears about a situation like that, the more angry she gets about the flirting. **"One of these days, I will shoot her.**"

Snow and Hope both looked her way, Hope waving to her with a neutral expression. Slight smile there, being he was glad to see his wife.

**"I am starting to wonder if shooting her will really be such a bad idea."** Hope responded, sitting from reclined to upright. Feeling a bit more refreshed and energized. **"By theory, we probably shouldn't, unless we found some reason to convict her of treason. Maybe in a different paradox or something. I probably can find another assistant."**

**"Who knows."** Snow shrugged, taking a good sized drink of his soda, finishing it off and tossing it in a trash can. **"We can dream at least. How about you just fire her?"**

**"I would have a long time ago,"** Light spoke, taking a seat while a delicious smell came from the kitchen. Serah was likely cooking up something great smelling for dinner. Smelled like Parmesan Chicken, a specialty of hers.

Hope nodded, taking their opinions into consideration. He really had tolerated the unwanted advances for hundreds of years, perhaps actually firing on account of sexual harassment may not be such a bad idea. **"Next time she does it, I more than likely will. It really does get tiring after the first century."**

It wasn't long after that Serah had announced that it was dinner time. It had consisted of Parmesean Chicken, Corn, Mashed Potatoes with Gravy and cheesecake for desert. The meal was well praised, leaving the group in a higher spirits. This was decided to be a good thing, considering they were going to need every bit of patience that they could muster for this evening.

Hope, being the tired man that he was realized he forgot his suit in the car. After going outside to retrieve it, he went to get dressed in the master bathroom. Just as Light had changed in front of him, Hope wasn't too worried about what she saw of him. Hope heard that his wife had picked up something new, so it was a matter of wanting to be surprised with her choice, and look. ** "Maybe I should have found time to do that too,**" the platinum haired man told his reflection, only to answer himself. **"Nah, it's not a big deal. Perhaps if you would have had time to do so today, but you were busy as it was. Snow and Serah needed to get some evening wear too. Your suit is fine.**"

Snow and Serah were in their rooms, getting dressed together. They had taken a shower together in the private bathroom adjourning their room. Naturally, it took them a little while longer, but it ensured their mood was at it's peak when they climbed out of it. Nobody would have known what really happened in there, they could speculate and might be right, but there was no audio evidence to support that. It just cut into their time to get dressed. Snow was fortunately quick in getting into his suit, so he was able to pass Serah the things she needed and help her get into her dress. He wished he could help keep her out of them, craving more of the play of the shower. Perhaps later.

Her dress was shades of light blue. Like you would picture a river or a sky with clouds in it. It had a shoulder strap, that was fashioned like it was a flower, poofy and would spin beautifully if she were on the floor dancing. The skirt went down past her feet, where she could get away with wearing street shoes. There wasn't much time to work with her hair, so it was fashioned into a short bun. Years of practice would allow her to get away with being able to apply just the right amount of makup and get away with it.

They were in the living room, making light conversation about things in general. Nothing really of note for the most part, waiting on Light to get done. Eventually, the soldier had made her way to the living room, showing the dress that she had chosen for herself.

Hope had found his back straightening a little, watching her enter. Her hair was in a ponytail, bangs fashioned in the same way they always were. Her dress was down to her ankles, with a slit in the skirt. The dress was purple, V neck and made of velvet. Rhinestones had lined the neck, every couple inches was a small stone, the only decoration the dress needed. Her gloves went all the way to her elbow, black in color. Diamonds in her ears, a personal heart locket made of gold around her slender neck. Her perfume smelled of flowers, orchids to be precise. Did she pick this out for herself or was it something that she had help with? Hope didn't know, but it felt like the second lasted for longer than it did. Claire, his wife, even with the simple dress was beautiful enough to make the other girls write in envy.

Did Snow feel that way about how Serah looked? He wondered, and then blinked, wondering where that thought came from. Light was watching him, he noticed, searching for something. Hope felt like the sped up in that instant, blushing a bit and walked towards her. **"You look wonderful."** Hope complemented her, nervously offering her his arm.

**"Thank you,"** Light answered, unknown to the two of them, Snow and Serah were watching the two of them, instead of being off in their little world. Her expression lightened, feeling a tad off her guard about the situation. The soldier noted to herself that for some reason what he thought of her gown mattered, and that was an odd thing to be worried about. Maybe it's because she felt more at ease about fighting her enemies instead of pretending to be more worried about the workings of society? At the same time, she knew that wasn't it.

Then what was?

Serah and Snow had grinned at each-other, finding amusement by the moment that was happening. From the outside looking in with their own experience, they had a pretty good guess on what that moment was. Couldn't say for sure, but their wish was something along the lines of this little spark happening. They didn't think they would be around to see it, IF and big IF it was the case.

**"I think they need rescued,"** Serah whispered, knowing those two, it would be better if they were gently nudged out of it for now. Otherwise the moment may be ruined by something the other would do. Still, big if, she reminded herself. If this was just a fluke between friends, or something else.

Snow didn't want to have it end so soon. It was entertaining to him to watch Light get caught up in a moment. It was long overdue in his books, but he figured that getting there with them not feeling so tense around each other would be a good idea. Unless they wanted the press to catch onto their secret and make a big deal out of something that's none of their business. So, acting as if he hadn't noticed a thing...** "Looking good sis! I guess since we are all ready, it's time to hit the road."**

Hope and Light snapped out of it, gathering their wits as they returned to look more like themselves. **"Snow's right,"** Hope stated, more to himself than anything. It's going to be starting here in about an hour from now. Yeah... Seven in the evening and the dinner party starts at 8:30. Shouldn't be late, should they?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Section:<strong>

WOOT! 3.4k words this time guys! I am actually glad that this is getting more and more detailed, and hopefully I haven't tripped over myself yet. I was thrilled to see reviews again!

**Korasuki Anne:** Don't worry about phone typos. I have a droid and I make mistakes all the time. So I understand all too well, and didn't have trouble understanding as well. I hope this chapter had answered the year and location adequately.

It is my sincere wish that my viewers will enjoy this update, I may be working on a couple other stories in the meantime, but I do not plan to neglect this one. I am sorry about the month wait for this one.

Till next update:  
>Mylaervain<p>

**PS**: I may as I get more into the swing of writing fic again, put more detail into the previous chapters.


	5. Of Awkward Situations

Update: After taking a review into consideration, I have decided that it would be good to remove the bold from the speech. Other than that, nothing had changed in this chapter. Any other reviews will be addressed in the next chapter update. Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>"Would you watch those two dance," Snow stated, sitting at a table that the group had chosen when they got there. With a stroke of luck, they had managed to get there early enough to nab one off in the corner. The man had been sitting straight, his right elbow on the table, hand proping his head in thought while the other was clasping Serah's under the table. The man was nervous, and was trying to hide it. These fancy scenes never really did leave a positive flavor in his mouth, and Snow understood quite well why Light was in a crabby mood most of the day. The blond was more of a person that felt more at home with informal occasions.<p>

Serah turned her attention towards him, and he had to take a moment to pause his train of thoughts to appreciate the beauty of his wife. White candles on the table provided just the right amount of light to set Serah's features on fire. The shimmer of her dress, the hightlights of her hair, and the way that it set up what little makeup that Serah wore was enough to make Snow wish he had the ability to not embarass himself on that dance floor. He would be making the other men so jealous of his wonderful Serah that they steal the show.

Snow was lost in his thoughts about Serah that he had forgotten to finish the statement that he started. The woman was sitting beside him, with a gentle smile, expecting the rest of the statement before she found her sister and brother in law again. After a moment of watching Hope spin Light a couple turns and them join back together, Serah had figured she should prompt Snow. "What about them?"

"Huh? "What about? OH!"Snow asked, awkwardly snapping out of his daydreaming. Another couple from a couple tables away shot glances at their direction. Snow just waved and turned to Serah, speaking quieter this time so that only the two of them would hear. With a whisper, "If I didn't know any better you would think they were as close to eachother as we are."

Serah watched for a moment. Lightning was ignoring the other people on the floor, with a borderline annoyed look that was more impassive. Focused would be the better word for it. Hope froze for a moment, pulling Light a little closer to him an unspoken MINE while looking to what the direction best described as the upper right. A man was staring at Light with an expression that appeared to be threatening and lustful at the same time. The younger pinkette could tell Snow noticed the expression in that direction too when she heard a whisper. "Well played kid."

Light had given Hope a questioning look before her partner relaxed and continued with the song. Hope smiled back at her in a reassuring way before taking the lead again. Claire had shot her attention back to the table to see if they had any clues, nodded and then turned her attention back towards the dance. Serah had returned her sister's questioning expression with her own. This told Snow that Claire would be asking about what happened there.

Hope was still showing signs of possessiveness, starting to relax towards the end of the second dance. Snow thought it was still a very well played move, sending that stranger a message to don't even think about it. What struck the giant the world may never know, but he decided to hell with things. Serah deserved a chance to be spun around that dance floor and show the world just how wonderful his wife looked! Before his common sense could kick in and remind him that he was a clutz, he stood up, and offered his hand to Serah. "I may not be able to pull off a Leonhart, but I think you are too pretty to be hiding in a corner all evening."

Serah smiled, accepting her hero's hand. She knew Snow perfectly well that when he decided that their opinions of him didn't matter, he would feel better about being in that monkey suit of his. "If I wanted a 'Leonhart', then I wouldn't have married a Villairs."

All Snow could do was smile, looking a bit like a fool, but it was still charming to Serah. They stood up, Snow still a little nervous so they picked a spot around the edges. After a moment of watching where their other two party members were, Snow had realized he hadn't really thought this through. Ballroom dancing wasn't something that he really knew how to do other than the proper way to hold Serah. His petite woman had came to his rescue. "Let me lead, we will take it slow."

Through the dance, Snow was still clumsy, at first and not to the speed everyone else moved around the dance floor. Serah was brilliant, and because of her, he didn't look like a total fool. He felt like one, but once he started to ignore that paranoia, he started to do alright. Serah was ever the patient teacher, giggling at some of the blunders that he had made. She was having fun, and if you asked Snow, the world could fuck off if they had thought anything bad of that. After tonight, he wouldn't have to deal with many of them, which is more reason that they could fuck off. During the first third of the dance, they had seen Light lead Hope over towards a balcony. Appears as if she was going to ask Hope what had happened there, and wanted privacy for it.

When the song was over, Snow couldn't have been more relieved to return to the table. "I am glad you had fun Serah," the brute said, feeling overall successful. He wasn't as talented as most of the dancers out there, went about half the speed of most of them, but the plus side was that he didn't trip over his feet and fall on his face. That was a success if you asked the hero.

"It was, and you didn't do all that badly Snow. You definatly need practice, but you have the basics of it down." Serah tried to reassure him that it wasn't as bad as he seemed to think that he was. Definatly not a master of dancing during the first attempt, but the fact that he tried was plenty to make Serah proud of him. One of his best qualities is that when he put his mind to something, he will get it done.

Moments later, Hope and Claire had returned to the room. Light had took a glance in the direction, spotting the direction that Hope glared. Looking for the long haired blond that Hope spoke of. When she spotted him, she had shot a dark expression. "Elwood," she muttered. "Funk is known around the work place for being a womanizer that won't take no for an answer. If he dares try anything, he will have to have a change of his religion."

"If I know you as well as I think I do Light, that will be quite brutal." Hope was oddly feeling releaved that Light wasn't interested in the scoundrel. He was smiling again though, and that was quite better than scowling. It just struck him as odd that he felt the way he did over a look. A part of the agreement before they exchanged rings was that if they decided that there was someone they wanted to play with, let the other know and follow the rules that were agreed on. That was a big IF, and was something spoken about as a just in case the strangest thing in the world happened and they felt attracted to anyone. Better to be on the same page as far as that goes.

They had chose to be married together because they didn't really see themselves being happy in a relationship with anyone else in the world, and the hounding by admirers hoping to get their attention was tiresome. So far, in the years they have been wearing the other's ring, they haven't even brought up to the other any desire for anyone at all.

Perhaps it was because of that which Hope felt a threatened. That man's expression told him that he would rip away Light if he had the chance to do so. Not in the I love her and healthy desires, but his body language gave the hint that it was out of arrogance. Men may not be able to read woman as well as their partners can read them, but they understood man to man body language.

Now a part of the agreement and tactic for this would be if they fell in love with another person, seperation would go in a dignified and painless manner. Hope didn't think it would be a problem because he felt too wore out emotionally to want to deal with the dating world. Light felt the same way due to their battles, together and in Valhalla.

The only logical conclusion that Esthiem could come up with as far as how he was feeling about that asshole was that he didn't simply want to lose Light. Not to the likes of the vibe that Hope had seen. He had grown used to the security of their relationship, and it had worked so well so far. What threw him was the wonderment if there was something else that he was overlooking? The silver haired man was calmer, mostly because if he knew Light as well as he wants to think he does, there is no way he was going to lose her to Elwood. That thought had been more soothing than Hope realized that it could be.

The couple walked arm in arm to the table, once they got there, Hope pulled the chair out for her. Light had forced herself to smile for him. The masquerade that they were playing demanded that she let her husband act like a gentleman. The woman hated the fact that they were there, instead of curling on the sofa. Debating with Serah if they were going to watch a Chic Flic or something with more of a plot to it. Didn't have to be action, just had to have a plot that didn't involve just batty eyes.

Before anything of actual conversation would be made, Hope sat down in the empty chair next to Serah. If you looked at their seating arrangements at the circular table covered with a white cloth, Snow was North, Serah was West, Light was East and Hope faced South. Light's attention looked towards a mirror, where she could see the intruder. Still watching them. Hmph...

A gloved hand turned her husband's face towards her, him with a curious expression. Beckoning him to lean closer. Their lips would meet, gentle and yet well practiced enough to come across as loving. Watching it, Snow actually forgot for a moment that this is all just an act. Though he really had to wonder if there was something there. This moment reminded him of when he proposed to Serah actually, and what they witnessed on the dance floor. It felt like a real husband and wife would act.

If there wasn't at least something there, Snow decided, and would talk about the notes that he had gathered tonight, then they were the best damn actors that this city had to offer. Maybe if it was only because they have feelings for the other that haven't been explored yet, that was his best guess. Maybe Serah can tell him if he was missing anything or if this was right. He knew how he felt about her, but Serah and Light, Hope and himself handled things in a different way. A way that works for all of them.

The moment seemed to be broken too soon. A snobbish and perky femine voice had managed to sneak up on the two. "Awwwww! That's so precious! Isn't it Miley-Poo?"

Miles had stood Five foot and Nine inches. Blond with a very apologetic look on his face. He liked his girl, but damn... Sometimes that woman needed a reality check. "Honey," he tried to not sound too upset with her. "This is Lightning and Hope Esthiem, and... I apologize."

Serah had a bad feeling about this one, so she had gripped Snow's hand. This just wasn't going to end well. "Serah and Snow Villairs. Pleasure to meet your aquaintence."

Lightning didn't face the pair just yet, sending Serah and Snow an expression that spoke her thoughts. She was looking intellegence points with this one. After a moment, she turned around and gave her best game face.

Hope remained attentively quiet. The man didn't appreciate his moment broken in that way. Moment? He thought, shaking out those thoughts. Where did that come from? Maybe it was just getting caught up in it. That's likely it.

"Pleasure to see you Miles, and your lady is?" Light asked, not adressing the woman at all. If she was going to act like a child while watching a woman kiss her husband, she would be treated like one.

"This is Vanessa Raymond, my future wifey. We will be making the official announcement during the main course." Miles answered Light, speaking with the intellegence of his age, and perhaps the smarter of the two. How much smarter, Light wondered, if he was going to marry a woman like that would be left up to best guesses, but that's his problem. It wouldn't ever be her problem.

Vanessa had reached forward, grabbing Claire's hand to shake it. "It's so nice to finally meet you, Light!"

The woman would have continued if Light didn't retract her hand like it was in front of a rattlesnake caught by surprise. "This is a formal occasion and I don't know you. Ms. Esthiem is the proper way to adress me. I am not your buddy."

Serah and Snow, as with Hope kept their silence, Hope feeling Light's hand reach for his for the security that it had provided. He would allow her to cling to him, sometimes it was the difference between sanity and failing under pressure. While she clenched, he squeezed in reassurance to show he was paying attention to her. Hopefully she will lose interest in them soon enough.

Before his girlfriend could make things more embarassing, Miles spoke with a question. "So, any idea if you guys will be having kids?"

He didn't realize what a train wreck was going to happen.

Hope answered. "We have talked about it a couple of times, just not sure if we should have our own or adopt. There are plenty of children that need love and affection, but might want one or two of our own."

Vanessa crinkled her nose, snobbishly. It was very likely that she didn't have to want for a thing in her life. "I don't see the appeal in adoption. Orphans should have died with their parents, and who should have to raise an unwanted bastard."

Miles even stared at her with an expression of surprise. Not that anyone had time to realize that. Serah had to kick Snow to keep him from doing something stupid while Hope wrapped his arms around Light. They were all offended there, but if they let the two let loose it would mean more trouble than it's worth. Fortunatly, Light didn't fight Hope's embrace, but her left hand gripped Hope's right arm and squeezed. It was painful, but Hope thought it was better than her breaking the woman's nose.

"Well," Hope started, taking a breath before Light could get a response in. "If you want to ruin that figure of yours with your pregnancies, that's your choice. We will make the best decison that we can when we are ready to make it. There are plenty of people in this world to be loved, and to love is our choice."

Before the snob could respond, Miles had snapped her up in a way that she couldn't have time to put herself in worse danger than that pretty little voice did. It was a wonder Light didn't break free of her husband's embrace and break a nose. He saw that volcano erupt in his co worker's eyes, and for anyone, that wasn't a good sign. Vanessa just made an enemy here tonight, no time to be taken in realizing that. "Yes, we wish you the best of luck making that decision. I think they are about to serve dinner, so we will be on our way. It was a pleasure. Come on, Darling."

"The nerve..." Snow spoke, shaking with anger still. Trying to smile again, he spoke to Serah. "Thank you baby. I was about to forget that I don't hit girls."

"You may not," Light spoke, venemously and lowly, plotting revenge more than likely. Her grip on Hope was loosened, but she didn't let go of his arm just yet. Keeping it there until she could cool off a little more. "That doesn't mean that I won't."

"How could anyone feel that way?" Hope asked, any relief and enjoyment that he may have had from this evening was drained from his voice, and now that it was just them, he allowed his eyes to show how terrible he felt. Not like any of them asked to be adopted or to have their parents killed.

Snow shrugged, staring at the dinner trays that he was actualy looking forward to a moment ago. "Maybe it's best that we headed home."

"Lets go." Light was in agreement with that. If she had to watch that child pretend that she lives in a fairytale world, she was going to lose her cool. Home, get out of these clothes, then bed. She was too furious to want to do anything else. The children will be returned tomorrow afternoon, so they could deal with their anger and not let the kids see their role models this pissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours Later<strong>

"Tonight as just a disaster in general." Hope sat on the edge of their bed, looking down at his hands. From a pleasant moment to... disaster... It was... simply hell. He was wearing a tank top and some boxers ready for bed. Just have to finish winding down. Light was dressed similarly, putting her work uniform in place so that it would be ready to go the washer for next week. Fortunately, for them, the next two days were off work.

"Right," all she said pretty much since getting home. Nobody was in a really chatty mood. Snow and Serah were in their room, probably comforting each other or something along those lines. She wasn't worried about the two of them, unless Serah shown signs of being upset tomorrow morning. Then perhaps it would be time to indulge in a movie or something. Sister time may not be a bad idea anyways...

The woman crossed the room, moving to her side of the bed. Crawling in and covering up with her half of the blankets, and didn't speak again for a moment. "Do you... Do you regret things? Be honest Hope."

"Why would I regret things? Are you talking about what that woman said earlier? I am an orphan too." Hope replied, concern about how Light was feeling or thinking. Did those thoughts happen often with her? That he wanted her to go away or that he hated his life with her? He was fairly certain that this marraige was what she was talking about. What else could it have been.

Light had been quiet for a moment, placing her words carefully. "I don't know. I don't want out or anything. Like I said earlier, nobody is any interest to me. I am happy where I am at. You however, you could have had a family if things were different. I have seen you with kids, you look geniunely happy."

Was that it? She was worried about his happiness over a family. Hope was quiet for a moment before reaching over, and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Claire," he spoke, feeling it to be better to adress her by her real name at the moment. "I will admit, I sometimes with we had a child of our own, but I wouldn't want to abandon you either. There isn't anyone else out there that could understand what I am thinking or feeling better than you can. I didn't say anything so far is because I didn't think I was ready for it yet. If I wasn't ready, you may not be either."

Hmmmm, she moaned, sounding as if Light had accepted that answer. Hope was right, they weren't really ready for children with things as they were. There were moments when she would watch Serah with their kids and wanted a couple of her own. Adopted or pregnancy, children were children. A few fears that stopped her from voicing this desire to Hope was worry over his reaction to an introduction to their world, or if she could love them or not. How upset she was over the concept of treating the ones that needed a home like trash was appalling to her, and that suggested that Lighting could care for them. That she is could be capable of showing affection by how bad it hurt herself and yeah... She had the idea, just running it around in her head and searching for the right thing to say.

"Claire?" Hope asked again, searching his wife for a sign that she was alright. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she answered, not sounding too sure. "I will be. How are you?"

"Fine," Hope spoke, watching Light. He sat down beside her in bed, and felt the urge to reach for her hand. To take it gently with his. Thinking about what he wanted earlier, but not wanting to let go of his Light in search for it. It had dawned on him that it was more than likely jealousy with Elwood earlier.

Claire had spoken, after a few moments of careful delibration. "Hope? If I can... learn to be affectionate... How would you feel about actually doing it?

"You wouldn't have to learn much about being supportive to kids. I have a lot to learn obviously..." Light continued, nervously, afraid to hear what Hope would have to say on the matter. She wouldn't be surprised if he laughed at her. Then she would have to deck him and make him sleep on the couch for it or something. Whatever it was that real wives did.

To her relief, no sounds of amusement was heard. "I think... I would like that. First thing though, perhaps change the way we have our relationship. If we can be more than what the public sees at home, then that would be ideal for any child I think."

"So we should really see if we can really love eachother?" Light asked, watching Hope cautiously, through a window since her back is turned to him. If he is going to get out of line she was gonna kill him. It would be slow and painful.

Hope lain down, staring at the ceiling. His shoulder was an inch away from her back. "Yeah, I think if we can be natural and feel for eachother the way Snow and Serah do, it would make a better environment to raise a little one in. They wouldn't feel like their a problem keeping us together."

He took his time in answering that question, but the logic of it had made sense to her. She held great respect for Hope, and didn't doubt that their friendship was any weaker than what it was. If he didn't have the same feelings, then none of this would have worked for as long as it was. She debated something. Lightning was plotting revenge against the twerp while the woman within felt insecure because of the harshness that a stupid stranger could be. It was a moment of feeling weak, and she cursed herself for it. Security and comfort was what she wanted at the moment, doesn't understand why the need is strong, but it is.

"I have one request." The woman spoke, feeling like if they are going to do this, they might as well start trying now. Then maybe the need for comfort will ease off her back. "Will you hold me?"

Hope heard her request and was a bit surprised by the oddness of it. He just looked at her, smiled and turned his body to her. His right arm wrapped around her waist, pulling Claire closer to him. He was half asleep, and sensing there was nothing more to say for the night. "Sure thing. Sleep well Light."

"Good night Hope," Claire responded, making the effort to lean her head against his shoulders. Her left arm inching around his waist, taking in the feel of the body underneath that shirt. Hope was defiantly not unattractive, that was a perk of this arrangement. What would happen come morning's daylight, that would be something to have to be taken. One small step at a time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Only one review, and thanks to my lurker for that. :) With three chapters of this, I think after a total of nine uploads to the site, I think I have teased you guys enough. I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. Please forgive me if they are too out of character.

Next update should hopefully be able to be kept up with this one pretty well. Hopefully, if I don't scare you guys off!


	6. Midnight Thoughts

It was around midnight when Hope woke up, sensing a weight halfway curl up on his chest. He didn't make any sudden moves knowing that if it was someone that shouldn't be in the house alarms would have gone off. What was the point of having a security system if you couldn't have faith in the net of security it provided?

Moonlight softly illuminated Light's pink hair, and a tilt of Hope's head shown him that she was sleeping peacefully. Lightning was facing him, laying her head on his left chest. She looked so soft and peaceful when his wife slumbered. She rarely snuggled against him in her sleep, so he usually woke up when she does. The next thought that would cross Hope's mind is that it didn't bother him either.

Light probably didn't snuggle conciously either, he realized while he continued to watch her sleep. Reaching over with a free hand to stroke her bangs out of her face to get a better look at her. His memory called to mind the conversation that lead to his wife being in his arms in the first place.

Learn to love eachother? Were they really do distant from eachother and yet close at the same time? Even if this was just a subconcious act, would she really have been comfortable enough with him to cuddle? He had smiled when a lazy left arm snaked across his waist. As if she were snuggling a pillow that was made of flesh instead of cotton.

The man didn't want to think that everything was all part of the great act that was their love life. Sure, in the beginning they were both so frustrated that they had made this pact to wed eachother to not deal with people out for their fame or the trophy that being seen with them would offer. Light wanted to figure out what she wanted to do and adjust to being in the living world again. Hope was being driven to his wits end by the flirtation of individuals he would rather not think about in an intimate situation such as this.

Learn to love eachother, he thought again, wondering if that was the right thing that could have been said. Calling his own feelings into question, Hope wasn't sure this feeling of peace was pf a romantic nature or if he was so caught in their lie that his own mind was a believer. He had to wonder, if he had believed his own lie that the feelings for Clare 'Lightning' Farron are in fact true, was it really a lie? Did his heart turn what was a mutual respect and friendship into something else?

I wish I could be the husband that she deserves. Hope could really only think that as he lay there. Letting her sleep on his person while he lay there in thought. She deserves a man that she can look at every day and think about how much she loves him. Or woman if she were to go that route, but the wish is the same. Claire deserved a man that could give her the world, and the only thing that Hope felt that he had to offer was security in her home life. He felt that he should see if she wanted to seek out someone more worthy than them, but even thinking about that makes him jealous of someone that doesn't exist!

Gradually, slowly that he wouldn't distrub her slumber, Hope had to get up. His restless mind was starting to effect his body, and Hope needed to be able to sit up. Once his feet were on the floor, and Light looking like she was still sleeping, Hope glanced at the clock. One thirty in the morning, and Hope was awake. Quietly, he slipped out of the room, down the hallway, and towards the living room. Faint sounds told him that he wasn't the only one awake, and that a shooter type game was being played. The noise wasn't loud enough to disturb anyone else still sleeping.

Snow was on the couch, playing Dirge of Cerberus. The look in his eyes was fatigue, but the hands that were manipulating the controller. "Hey," Snow grunted, lowly without taking his eyes off the screen. From the looks of it, the boss fight with Rosso the Crimson from Dirge of Cerberus. Hope waited a moment to return the greeting, settling into his favorite chair. Snow was focused on the screen at the moment, working on beating the boss.

"Couldn't sleep?" Hope asked afterwards. Snow had sighed, looking at the game over screen. He had lost track of the phoenix down due to a wicked combo that the game threw at him right after he was koed.

Snow had sighed, staring at the screen for a moment, putting the wireless controller down on the table. "Yeah, something like that. Serah's snoozing like a baby. What about Light?"

"Beautiful," Hope replied, before he realized what he had said. "She's always beautiful when she calmly sleeping. It was as if she were born of the angels."

"Yeah..." Snow teased, with a laugh and a grin on his face, glancing over at Hope. Light and Snow didn't always get along, even though their relationship was better than what it was when they first met. "Then she wakes up and you see a demon."

Hope was amused, keeping in mind that Snow and Light tease each other from time to time. This wasn't an every day occurring, and they had eachother's back. The time they had to figure out what their focus was, and depend on each other to survive changed Light's thoughts about him. Especially when she had given the okay for Serah to give out her real name.

When Hope didn't respond, and instead looked off in the distance, Snow had picked up the reason that Hope was awake. "Something on your mind, kid?"

"Kid?" Hope asked, finding that a little easier to respond to for some reason. Quietly, yet still getting the point across. It would be bad to wake up the real kids or their wives. "Who are you calling a kid? Technically I am older than you!"

Keeping the volume quiet, Snow just grinned and answered, "You were barely a teenager when I met ya. Just because you slept through and doesn't count."

"Yeah, yeah," Hope didn't really feel up to debating the point, even a bit amused by it. "Just as long as you don't require a cane to cross the street."

Snow had chuckled, looking at the roof. "So, wanna talk about what's on your mind?"

"I dunno," Hope spoke, looking down to the brown and tannish colored carpet. He wasn't sure if what was on his mind was something that needed talking about. He should keep this to himself, shouldn't he? Perhaps to anyone but those that knew the truth. "It's the arrangment with Light. It's gotten complicated, even for me to keep up and I am the one living it."

Snow didn't say anything to tease or mock, just turn his attention on Hope and watch the man bury his face in his hands with what looks like confusion. "What's going on? You know I won't mention it to anyone."

Hope decided that perhaps it wouldn't be a bad idea to get another married man's point of view on things. "Light and I talked last night about things. I feel like I said something foolish. Light's not mad at me from what I can tell, but it caused me to wake up and can't go back to sleep from thinking about it."

Snow looked like he was paying attention, not saying anything. Alert even though his eyes shown he was on the tired side. Snow wasn't sure if he should comment or not. He guessed that Hope would continue when he had his thoughts pinned on what to say next, or if Snow needed to prompt more of an explanation.

"We were talking about the state of our marriage, and I suggested something about learning to love each other for real." Hope sighed, shaking his head. "Of all things, that was probably one of the worst things that I could have said."

"Light didn't threaten to kick your ass for that?" Snow asked, thinking for a moment. "I think if she was a normal wife, you would have been on the couch for that. Then again, this is Light we are talking about. She might make you pay for it later."

"Yeah," Hope trailed, thinking again. Thinking out loud, he decided to mention the dilemma to Snow. Thinking perhaps getting it off his chest would allow him to settle his mind long enough to fall back to sleep. Though he doubted that Light would snuggle. "That's not the thing though. I kind of... think I already might actually love her. I don't know where or when the act became truth, or if it's just me thinking I am feeling something that might not even be there."

Snow thought this over for a moment, calling to mind the events at the party tonight. "Hmmm..." He sounded, trying to find the right words to describe what he saw of their interactions. When Hope spoke up again, Snow waited for the right prompt to give imput.

"What I want the most I think," Hope continued, lost in thought and yet paying attention to Snow at the same time. "Is for her to have someone worthy of her attention. Yet at the same time, I feel like I don't want to lose her to anyone else. That Funk character staring at her as if he would loved to have a moment of her time made me feel angry! As if Light was actually mine mine to get like that over."

"She is married to you, Hope." Snow spoke finally, just deciding to speak what was on his mind rather than fight for the right words. "Your not crazy for feeling like that, and not surprised that your confused. If he was staring at Serah the way he looked at Light, you can bet your hard earned gil that ass would be having an appetizer of teeth."

"Apetizer of Teeth," Hope grunted in amusement, unaware that they were being listened in on in the main hallway. He had relaxed some, figuring that Snow knew what he was talking about. Snow was the one with the actual non paper marriage here. "Yeah, I think I wouldn't have minded it if I could have gotten away with it. I think the situation is what kept me in check really... That and Light didn't seem interested..."

"Yeah, at least I think I saw the same things. Kinda easier to make notes of things when your not directly involved I guess." Snow answered, quietly still. "I don't think your reading too much into things. I may be wrong, I am not specialist when it comes to other people and love, but if you didn't care for her more than friends, then that look you gave him wouldn't have been so intense."

More food for thought really, Hope thought as there wasn't anything else to say. Their eavesdropper had decided to head away, to do whatever it was that they wanted. The adult decided they had heard enough to know what the topic of discussion was, and where it would be leading.

"So, what are you planning to do? To figure things out? I think the two of you could use a vacation. Hit the beach, ignore what the world thinks. I can show you a scenic patch where Serah and I would go while the kids were in school. Perfect for sitting alone and figuring things out."

Absentmindedly, Hope stared at the tv, which by now was just background noise. Playing through the openings of Dirge of Cerberus, over and over again while they talked. "Yeah, I will have to see what Light thinks of the idea. A vacation in general may not be a bad idea. For now, I think I should head on back to bed. Thanks Snow."

Snow nodded. "You two are workaholics. Last time you had a vacation, it was because Serah and I had to drag you guys on it. Rest well though, and good luck trying to get back to sleep."

"Night," Hope answered, with a nod. It was true, they both tended to bury themselves into home life and their jobs. The more he thought about it on the way back to his room, the more he would agree. Vacation was actually what was needed. If they didn't go anywhere, sitting around the house would have to do. Besides, if Serah and Snow are here, who in their right mind would attempt to break in with Godzilla standing guard?

Hope smiled, entering the room and looking over at Lightning. His wife was looking pretty comfortable, not quite as peaceful as before, but relaxed at least. The woman had been hoarding the blankets. Not only that, but she was laying on his side of the bed, face buried in his pillow. It was for a lack of better words cute.

"Claire..." he whispered, her real name feeling like the better way to adress her for the moment. Truth or lie, Hope knew what he was thinking at the moment was that he was feeling affectionate. The extent would be what would have to be figured out, but he knew already. Too tired to really put much more thought into it, and just decide that Snow was right for now.

Hope decided that it would be a good idea to just sleep on her side of the bed and not disturb her. Moving what blanket that she had left available, Hope laid down. Light looked up, long enough to note that Hope returned to bed, and lifted her arm a little. She didn't seem to care about who was sleeping on what side. The gesture was graciously letting him take some of the blankets, and then snuggle the blankets once again. "Go back to sleep," she muttered, drifting off again.

Hope was half sleeping already, content to watch her face relax into slumber again. He was right, she didn't leave any visible hints of wanting to use him as a pillow. He didn't expect it since she was moved when a break from bed was needed. His mind was settled, and more interested in watching her sleep until it had reclaimed him once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Section:<strong> I apologize for how long it took to update this. Had my mind going on getting a couple other fics going well, and thinking about moving. TT I will probably be updating pretty shortly when the thing is over.

Big thank you to friends called **Starkeyy** and author **Phoenix Fang**. You guys and a topic about love had helped kick my brain into moving to get this written.

**Kurosaki Anne:** Yeah, I will be giving you what you want soon. Promise lol. Hopefully this will be a good appetizer.

**Hannah Abby:** Thanks! I am glad that you decided to check it out. :) This story is an experimental, get back into the game thing, so that was that. I hope this chapter is better suited?

**SironHisaki:** This one gets plenty of hits, so it's not a bad one if you guys like it so far. If you have any questions, feel free to poke me. :) I am really glad that your enjoying the story. :)


	7. Truth of Reality

First of all, I would like to thank those that took their time to read and review this fiction. While I thought I was doing a terrifying job with this, you guys have given me the courage to keep this going. Things are probably going to be choppy because of how long it has been since I was able to work on this, and for that I apologize.

Just got back from a move not too long ago, and found getting back into these a bit of a process...

**Mylaervain **

* * *

><p>Things as of late had been interesting. A week had passed since that conversation with Snow. With the jobs and anything else that needed to be done, it was a bit of a challenge to plan a time to be together without anyone else around. They would be free to act naturally.<p>

In the evening hours, Light and Hope had found themselves walking around Academia Central Park. The people that were still there were paying them no attention. Light was in a purple t-shirt and black jeans, hair pulled back into a ponytail. Hope wore a black tank top and burgandy slacks.

"I know," he commented, as Light had questioned what was bothering him. Hope knew it was supposed to be a relaxing stroll, an attempt to grow closer as them, to take down the barrier of what was in between them. "It just feels like something is off. Not as it should be. It's probably just work getting the better of me. I am sorry."

He grinned, shyly. The sun wasn't setting just yet, but the shade and the way that it played on the flowers was intoxicating.

"Your just nervous," Light answered, quick to the point as usual. She was never one to beat around the bush. She wasn't as shameless as Fang, her words tend to cut a man to the bone if she needed. She watched Hope, watched him pace. Was the problem her, she wondered. "If you want to call this off...'

"No," Hope had turned quick, shaking his head. "None of this has anything to do with you, Light. Well, it does, but not like that." He took a sharp breath, trying to pin words to the discomfort that he was experiencing. "My Light, there isn't anything else that I would rather be doing right now than be right here, with you. I know that's probably cheesy but..."

Light had gave a smile. Okay, she just had listened to him burst out strongly that it wasn't her that was troubling him. "I believe you. I just wanted to be sure that we were not making a mistake here." The woman drew closer to her husband, quietly walking along. They were looking for just the right spot to sit, and talk. Enjoy the pleasure of eachother's company. Something that any regular married couple might do when they have no other responsibilities demanding their attention.

Thirty five yards of walking and pointing out various wildlife, they find a spot that wasnt' taken. Under the shade of blossoming cherry trees, they had sat. From there, they could see a pond with some swans floating about on it. A small herd of chocobos that belong to the park plucking at the grass that grew ten yards from it. Beyond that was the sun setting over Pulse.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Light struck up the conversation first, snapping Hope out of his thoughts. "It isn't something that you think about daily, but you never see the same sunset twice. It was my father's favorite way to spend time with mom. That's why I wanted to come out here. See what it was like."

Hope smiled, nodding as he understood. "Mom used to talk about watching the dawn with Dad. I thought she was crazy to wake up every day to spend time with a man that had none for us. Once I told her, and..." Hope didn't have the heart to continue that story. If he could go back in time, he would perhaps apologize for being a brat. It was a moment that you could spend with someone you love, and you should take what you can get.

"At least I can say that I understand her now, even if it is too late. Beginning of the day, before anything has a chance to go wrong. A moment of perfection, where things just are. No other explanation for that." Hope tilted his head to the side, playfully as he had a thought. The expression stated that he lost it.

Light had leaned over, left hand guiding him towards her. Allowing himself to draw closer to her, Hope had sought Light's lips. Hope's arms wrapped about her waist, drawing them closer. No hurry to pull away, the couple stood there, continuing to show affection, in control of themselves due to the fact they are in a public setting.

* * *

><p>Hope groaned, bright light shining in his eyes. Throwing up his right hand to shield his eyes so he could see again. Emerald eyes focusing on the hand. IV Tubing, and lack of a ring? "Light?" he complained, questioned. Did something happen while he was spending time that he doesn't recall? Why was he in his Academy Uniform and not in a hospital gown?<p>

"Oh, I will get that for you." a masculine voice responded, familiar to him. Didn't take long for it to be placed to Noel Kriess. Hope's attention shot towards the fighter, wearing the same thing that the brunette wore while trying to save the future. To Noel's right, sitting in a collapsible chair appearing relieved, Serah appeared in the clothing she wore as a time traveler as well. Hope turned to his left, and Alyssa stood a little too close for his personal comfort.

Like Hope always did, he pushed her back a bit, his attention now turned to the canvas tent that suggested an outdoor camping settling. "What?" he asked, confusion, disorientation sinking into his mind. "When?"

"It's 405 AF, Hope," Serah studies Hope's reactions. She wasn't sure if there was a gentle way to put what she needed to say, so she should just say it. "We had arrived in 500 AF like we had planned, but you weren't there. They said you just vanished."

Noel spoke up again, picking up where Serah had left off. A patient expression on the hunter's face. "We came back to the date you vanished, and Alyssa told us about Caius' attack. You were stabbed and shoved into a void. You were gone two weeks, then took five days to figure out how to revive you."

"I was dead?" Hope asked, the shock was an unwelcome sensation. Trying to make sense of it all.

Alyssa this time said something, cheerfully. "No, just dreaming! It's good that your awake! I was so worried!"

Hope just stared at her. Alyssa was exactly the same assistant that annoyed him. Still the only reason she hadn't been fired was that she made herself useful when she would focus on the tasks he needed her to. If only... If only...

"We had it happen to us before," Serah picked up, watching Hope turn his attention towards pulling out the iv needles from the back of his hand. She knew she had to be careful about what she says here. If she said the wrong thing, then she can destroy the timeline. Things had to happen as they should, or it would lead to more work to sort through, and Serah didn't know if it would be worth it. "Caius can stab people and infect them with magic. They are shown a world that the victim desires. If they drink it up and accept it for what it is, they may never wake up. For us to have suceeded in waking you up, you must have known the truth somehow."

Hope studied his hand again, where last he remembered a golden band was placed. He didn't say anything at all. "Two and a half weeks..." He had paused, thinking for a moment. "Voids are timeless... What could be an hour for someone would easily be a few years for another... Please excuse me, I need some time alone."

Hope didn't care if it had upset the people that had pulled him back to reality. If so, he would apologize later. Picking up the belts that were around his waist usually from the table, he left the tent. Strapping them into place and making sure that his boomerang is still there. It would appear that they were in Paddre.

Memory of what was transpiring here slowly came back as he walked five yards away from the tent. They discovered another Oracle Drive had appeared here, and their purpose was to fish it out. He remembered being excited that it was found, but now that feeling wasn't there.

He felt empty. Continuing to walk, a security officer was about to follow him. Hollow eyes studied Private Burns, with a gesture that said that he will be left alone. Hope found a trail that lead to a cliff. Judging from the trees, it was in the afternoon. Not much concern with what day it was. All he cared about was being alone so he could have some time to think.

On the edge of a cliff he sat down, studying the 20 foot drop. Just enough to sit and be comfortable, but maybe not fatal if he fell. Hope decided if he was selfish, that drop would be a good means to kill the feelings that took his being over. Hope sighed, letting the pain take the form of tears.

"I thought I asked to be alone." he stated, hearing footsteps crunch the ground behind him. Whoever it was must not have worried about being quiet, thus likely not an assailant. His tone was cold, but he really wanted to be left alone for now so he can pull it together. Everyone depended on their leader to stay strong, and not show any doubt.

The footsteps stopped, and it felt like he was being watched. Assessed. Then a voice spoke that spiked his heart again. "Does that even include me? I can't stay long anyways, but if you would rather I stay away too them I will leave now."

Hope gasped, standing up and turning towards the armored figure known as Lightning. There she stood, the same Light that he had known when he was younger. Suddenly, he felt embarassed about what that dream that Serah, Noel, and Alyssa told him that he was doing. The mere thought of it had made him blush and turn away. "Sorry, sorry. I must have looked pathetic to you. They said you can see everything from there."

Light had stepped closer, but still mindful of personal boundaries. What she may be feeling about that, she didn't show any signs. "Don't worry, that wasn't your fault. I can give you about twenty minutes. Then I must leave because they will come looking, and it's not time for them to meet up with me yet."

Hope smiled, knowing that this wouldn't be anything outside of the bounds of friendship, but seeing her alive and alright did help. "I appreciate it. Knowing that your okay, and not gonna kill me for that. To be honest, if there were a time I wish I could run away and do something else, I would."

He sunk to the ground, turning his attention to a bug that was crawling around on the ground. Praying to anyone that will listen that nothing embarassing happens.

"I know," Light sat down, three feet away. "I know all too well. This isn't going to be one of those I have it harder than you statements, but staying in Valhalla, I feel the same way. Times I wonder why I couldn't stay in New Bodhum with Serah. Why couldn't it be Fang and Vanille since their bodies were trapped in Crystal. We are the obviously the best people for the roles that we have been given."

She smiled for Hope, small and reassuringly as she continued. Keeping her personal feelings on the subject to herself. "Just got to keep going Hope. Keep going strong, no matter how many times you are tempted to shoot yourself in the head and be done with it. I shouldn't be saying this, but you only will fail if you try to take the 'easy way' out. There are successes in restorations, and there are failures. The only time it's you that fail is when your killed."

"What's?..." Hope almost asked and shook his head. "Nevermind. Not going to finish that question, and I don't want it answered. I don't need to know that, don't want to know the answer to that." He didn't want to know if what was in his dreams will ever become true in any of the alternate timeline or this timeline. Better that he didn't know the answer, and didn't get lied to about it. "Better to find out on my own what happens, give me something to think about, to chase. Like I said back then... I am through with their lies. I will think for myself, see, and act. Then I can have no regrets. Or something like that."

Light had chuckled, and reached out. Ruffling Hope's hair as if he were still that short. "Yeah, and you have grown up since then. You do a good job holding up to that. Even if I am away, I do keep tabs on what your doing. I know your alone, but not alone alone."

Hope had raised a brow. That sounded kinda creepy. Light had pushed him, not hurtfully, but enough to show exasperation. "Never while your taking care of... things... I am not that kind of creeper."

Hope had laughed for the first time. His heart was still heavy about what reality that the man thought was real. He felt lighter, even if he didn't know what Light felt about him. Fact was, he didn't need to know yet. Still in love with her, but now wasn't the time to pursue that. Why he didn't need to know.

"Well," Hope asked, curious about what Lightning's life was like. "I see glimpses from the Oracle Drive, what is Valhalla really like?"

"It's not that different from what you see," she spoke seriously. Studying the day time setting. It had been a while since she seen something so colorful outside of the ability to study events. It wasn't the same, looking at those images and seeing it for herself. "Time doesn't progress there, so it's the same stillness all the time. Occasionally Caius turns up for a fight, and that's the only real excitement that the place has to offer. Lets just hope you don't have to see for yourself."

Hope listened, and didn't say much about it. His life here kept him busy, without much time to feels sorry for himself. "The drive did say that was pretty rough."

"It can be, but I can handle Caius." she spoke, still watching the wildlife of the area. She was keeping a tab on how long she was there. Wanting every bit as much a chance to talk to Hope. Revive his ability to keep on going after his upsetting return. It was the best that she could do for now, and it was about time for her to be allowed to check in on Hope. She's seen everyone else that needed her time. Serah and Noel will come later. "I must go now. You have five minutes before Serah and Noel make their way here. Their leaving to check on you now. Remember, you didn't see me."

"Thanks Light," Hope looked into her eyes, appreciation and fondness mixed with worry shown. "You take care of yourself, alright?"

"I suggest that you do the same," she responded, opening a portal back to the dimension that she had come from. "Until we meet again, Estheim."

"Bye Light." Hope replied, his heart sinking when she stepped through the portal, gesturing a goodbye as she left.

"There he is!" Serah called to Noel, after five minutes had passed. Just as Farron had said, they were looking for him. Hope figured that he would seem more natural if he hadn't been moving around. Hope took a deep breath, standing up. Deciding that he welcomed their company.

Noel had followed Serah, assessing his condition. The brunette put away the blades after checking to be sure there were no monsters. "We had at least hoped you took security with you, even if you keep them some distance behind!"

"I needed to be alone, and it's not like I went too far from camp. I could have called for help." Hope defended himself against that. Sure, it might have been more responsible to bring one of the men along. It's what their paid for, to protect. "Though I know I should have. Wasn't thinking straight."

Hope could have told them that he wasn't alone, but the question of who and the why would come up. Questions that he shouldn't answer. Better to let them think he was apologetic for taking a stupid risk. "I am armed though."

Serah had appeared as if she understood, and at the same time was curious. Gently, the woman asked. "What did you dream about? Mine was back in New Bodhum with everyone there. Simple but good."

Hope had looked down, pacing a bit. Still embarrassed to admit what the dream was. "I am... Not ready to talk about it just yet, but I will say this much. You and Snow can make some adorable children."

Serah giggled while Noel rolled his eyes. It was known that Snow irritated him, to the point of jealousy. Not over Serah, maybe a bit... Not enough to make it transparent that it was over her IF that were the case. What Noel was envious of is Snow's ability to do stupid shit and still manage to succeed in keeping people safe. The way he can disregard his own life to do what he has to. Noel wasn't a coward, just seen enough death in his life to know what kind of impact that it has. "Well, we should head back. We have seen a gate earlier, and need to look around for the artifact to see where it leads."

Serah had paused, regarding the sudden change in Noel. She treated Noel like a brother, so it concerned her when he got like this. Wishing that they could see eye to eye, those two. They both have their styles of protecting people, and Serah believed that she would see her fiance again. It was a part of what kept her going.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys, I hope that wasn't too horrible... Sorry about the wait time. As usual, I look forward to seeing what you think. Leave some love?<strong>


	8. Maybe?

In a chair, Light had sat down, after a long and tiring fight against Caius. Breathing heavily, she snapped the chest plate off and let it drop to the ground. Blue eyes closed while she cast a curaga spell, removing the aches from her tired body. The pink haired woman had sighed, she knew that going to see Hope would be a major risk, but that was a little too close for comfort. Five minutes after her return up till now...

She could rest for a little while at least. Caius usually stays gone a while when he pulls out of the fight between the two of them. Her nerves were on edge, Light got back in time to deal with him, but still... Too close for comfort. If she were late, she hardly doubted Caius would wait for her to get back before attempting to destroy the goddess.

Will this ever be truely over? She wondered, knowing that Noel and Serah were trying to fight their way to a better future. Traveling the timelines, correcting paradoxes. Caius going along and setting some trouble up for the pair of them. It was fortunate that they got lucky and recovered Hope from the void. She knew they would if they didn't give up, just a one in a thousand chance of finding the right gate and searching that.

Long story short, they really got lucky.

Not often did Light find herself thinking about what will come after this fight is over. Would she remain in Valhalla or would she be allowed to leave? If she were to leave, what would she do then?

Logic stated that if she were to leave, she would want to be in the same time with her sister. It would be nice to stand beside Serah in a nice dress. To celebrate the union which she gave her blessings to while they were on the initial trip to save the world. When Snow had proven himself worthy of calling her sister.

What then? What would be for her? Light had looked into several possiblities, plenty of timelines. A couple things looked like they could be interesting, but there was actually one thing that caught her attention most off. Something that she couldn't really admit to anyone yet. After all, if she will never leave here, what would be the point in dragging many other people into something that can't ever be?

Hope.

She had seen what kind of man he would be through the events through time and his dreams. Hope was the kind of man that a lot of women tend to want. He had determination, intellegent, and the ability to understand her. She had seen his willingness to tolerate her in the worst of her moods. She can't say that she loves him in this moment, but she can say that she is willing to give him a chance. Won't say anything of it until she knows if she will make it out of Valhalla. He's been through enough.

* * *

><p>3 Days Later: Acadamia Evening Hours<p>

The work shift had just ended with everyone in a good mood. Or mostly everyone. Hope was just sort of there. Lively enough while he was distracted with work, melancholy while he was on break. While everyone looked up to him, they had accepted that this is how he is feeling.

"So, Director." Alyssa approached, curious expression on her face. She was testing the water naturally, hoping for a sign that not all hope is lost for a chance at scoring a date. "The girls have a date at the Empyrean, and we were wondering, erm... I was wondering... Would you like to join us?"

Hope didn't say anything as he stared off into the setting sun. Instead pulled out some notes that he was working on and starting to go over them. A frown tugged at the corner of his mouth. The Empyrean was a bar and dance club. It didn't take a hard guess to see what Alyssa was trying to do.

She had frowned, not liking the fact that Hope hadn't given her an answer. "Director? Would you like to go with us? I'll buy."

He had given a sigh, as if he wouldn't have wanted to have to give this answer. Hope shook his head, not taking his eyes of the blueprint that he already had memorized. "Alyssa, it's not that I don't appreciate what your trying to do. It's that I am not ready to even consider seeing another. There's nothing wrong with you, the problem is me."

He wanted to make it sound like he was giving her the benefit of the doubt, but he wasn't sure if that would work or not. Alyssa annoyed him over the last few years in his dreams, but could he really take that out on her? On some level, he had respect for her. Just not while she was trying to get in his pants.

"You see, what happened while I was in that void may not have been real to you, and easily classified as a dream, but it was for me. Even if these memories were false, I lived through three years of time before I was brought back. In those years, I was a married man whose marriage meant something more than anything else. Even if I am only going to have these memories as part of a dream, I still feel married in my heart. You don't come out of a marriage that aburptly ended and want to go dancing."

Alyssa had given him a look. "It was a dream though. . You should live a little. That is the only way to move on."

"I realize it was only a fragment of my imagination, but it mirrors what I wanted in my heart." Hope answered, running his hands through his hair. "It was real to me. I just am not willing to do anything more than work. Work is the only thing keeping me sane right now. Just go have your fun and leave me be."

Alyssa sighed, picking up her purse and headed out the door. "Fine, be that way. See you tomorrow."

When Hope felt that he was alone, he had set the book aside. Realizing he was a mess, he stared out the window. Gazing at the crystal that Fang and Vanille guarded. Maybe it was time to go to the base and see them? Given the distance, he supposed it would take a little bit of planning... It's been long enough, and maybe they can help him sort out his thoughts. Sometimes, going out there helped him continue just one more day.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Yeah, I had realized that I had delivered a bit of a twist that I didn't originally intend. However, I wanted to try to do something that wouldn't have them just repeating another day without anything really plot wise. I am sorry this chapter is as short as it is, but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging without an update any longer.

I will be working on making plenty of details next chapter, and hope this somewhat made up for that cruel twist.


	9. Where Do We Go From Here

Yeah, I hated working with that last chapter... Thanks for the reviews though, and it took a while to work up the courage to try to make the salvage the story. I like the way it started, but I needed to think about what to do with this part of it. I think I am finally satisfied with it.

* * *

><p>500 AF<p>

As the years pass, Director Hope Estheim became engrossed with his work. Keeping himself busy, the man had found that it was the best way to keep his demons at bay. He didn't appear in public functions more than he really needed to, figuring that if he put all of his focus into saving the future, Lightning could perhaps come home. It would be wonderful if Fang and Vanille would come back to this timeline. The perfect future would indeed include everyone. A goal to keep him moving, to keep working, to pour every ounce of his attention and energy into doing his part.

Stasis in those capsules were a dreamless state, designed that way so that he wouldn't be tormented with what his hearts feels that Hope lost. No memories of his mother, Lightning or anything. It had become a sort of comfort to not notice the pain of what waited for the director when he woke up.

Serah and Noel, those were really the two people that he looked forward to talking to outside of work. They were comrades who were working towards the same thing. A brighter future. One with everyone... smiling. It would be great to not have to worry about anything for a while. Plans here are moving along perfectly, tomorrow would be the day that Bhunivelze is scheduled to launch. Serah and Noel will likely be arriving on the scene if the plans work out.

Was Hope nervous? Yes. The entire human race was leaning on him to make sure that when they extract Vanille and Fang, they don't die in the process. It was enough that the man would be running on adrenaline for the duration of the event. The rescue and eventual awakening of friends of his, and the possible return of Lightning felt like it was still years off. Years off and so close to fruition.

He hadn't the chance to speak to Light again after she had come that day, several hundred years ago. The boost she gave him that day was enough to keep him going. Yes, he missed her terribly, but the pain he felt that way became a manageable level. Now it only felt like it had happened a few years ago due to the stasis. He hadn't told anyone what he had dreamed about that day.

* * *

><p>Afternoon: The Next Day<p>

Everything was going according to plan. The crew lead by Sazh worked diligently and carefully to extract the ladies while Hope lead his team in getting everyone evacuated from Acadamia. Noel and Sazh were taking the fight to Caius in the hopes that everything goes according to plan. Fatigue hadn't had a chance to settle in Hope's body while everything is going on.

Snow would likely turn up sooner or later. The gorilla of a man always had a habit of showing up right when you needed him. That was his very nature. Sure, he could be irritating, but he was always there when you needed him.

"Fang and Vanille were safely extracted. C'min on home!" Sazh's voice came over the communications unit, causing Hope to smile. It was now his turn. Giving everyone their cues, Hope had the city begin it's ascention in the skies. Noel and Serah would be returning soon, and that will take them a few more steps closer to making sure that Light doesn't have to fight.

Perhaps then he will be able to talk to her. Find the chance and see how... How the rest of his life could go. In his dreams, when they appeared dispite how exhausted he is, Hope was with her. They didn't do anything other than show him fragments of his memory that nobody else would share. Things that never happened, and things his heart still desires.

"Light," he whispered to himself, chasing those memories out of his head to focus. Staring into the holographic monitors that told him exactly what was going on. Soon enough, Noel and Serah appear out of a time gate. The way they fell seemed to be light. As if they were triumphant. He grinned as their man Sazh was already on the catching job.

"I am heading up to the Heli-pad, I need a ship to get me to Noel and Serah." he instructed one of the workers there. Trusting her to get that information, so that someone would be ready to take him out there. Before the heroes left, Serah made him promise to tell her what Hope dreamed about during that period that he was in the void. Hope intended on filling that promise.

When Hope arrived, the situation didn't look good. When Hope arrived, the situation didn't look good. Solemly, Noel spoke, broken hearted. Explaining the situation. The future had changed, and it had killed Serah. Mog fell to the ground, automatically Hope went to catch her.

"I!" Noel cried out, shaking from disbelief. Guilt and shock shook the brunette while he lamented. "I killed the goddess!"

Hope didn't know what to say as the sounds of magic ominously played through the sky. Looking around, the men could only watch while chaos began to rip everything apart. Just as devastating as it is to lose Serah, it was painful to watch everything you worked on become undone in a matter of seconds. Cries of anguish lashed everyone's heart while Sazh went for the landing. This was too much for anyone to bear alone...

Sazh's first impulse was to check the backseat. After everything they had went through, he had to make sure Dadj was at least okay. The boy sat in his seat, speechless. Eyes wider than saucers and a mind that tried to make sense of it all. "It will be okay, Dadj," Sazh tried to reassure, even though he was certain that this wouldn't be magically okay. "Just stay here while I go talk to the guys, okay? I won't let anything happen to you."

Walking onto the roof, Noel had placed Serah down, laying her body down in a restful position. The brunette had ran out of tears, pacing the roof. Hope was sitting down clutching Mog's unconcious body gently as if she were a teddy bear. He looked lost, without a purpose and staring into space.

"Before Serah had left to fight Caius, she asked me what it was I saw while I was in the void. She could tell that it still affected me after all this time. I told her that I would tell her after this fight was over and I had a chance to see something." Hope spoke, feeling like his emotions were lingering on the very edge. While his body is still young, his eyes betrayed the true age, and fatigue. Without anything more to keep him going, Hope was only a shadow of himself. "I told her that I would tell her after this was over. Now it's too late."

The man stood up, and handed Mog over to Noel. A tear streaked from his face while Hope tried to keep himself together. "It doesn't matter anymore. Nothing does."

"Don't talk like that!" Sazh didn't quite yell, but he tried to drive his point home. "We survived for a reason, Hope."

Hope couldn't say anything when he turned to Sazh, the light from his eyes was absent. That only caused Sazh to worry even harder as Hope shook his head and headed for the ladder to get off the transport. "I haven't seen the kid look like that even when his mother died. We probably should follow him."

"I agree," Noel replied, feeling even more guilt for what happened. The people needed a leader, they needed Hope, and he was off walking towards the tower now. Hope was abandoning his position as a leader because of this. This is my fault! "Maybe we can bring him back to himself."

"That will take some time," Sazh answered, the older man going back into the cockpit. "I need to get Dadj. Don't let him out of your sight. Last time Hope was like this, he wanted to kill Snow. I didn't see any of that fury in his eyes, and that worries me the most."

Noel stared towards where Hope was walking. From what he was picking up, Sazh was worried that Hope is going to do something to himself. As if there hasn't been enough lives lost already. Maybe, just maybe he can help protect another life. Bhunivelze needed their leader alive. Noel envied Snow even more at the moment. Snow was loud and reckless, and somehow he managed to protect the people he cared about.

Hope wasn't aware that he was being followed while he kept walking. He tried not to think at all. Thinking made the wound in his heart hurt more. That was unfortunately next to impossible. All he had to do is look up and nothing he could do was enough to keep despair from swallowing him whole. Hope, he thought as he called his name to mind. There was none to be had anywhere.

* * *

><p>Snow saw everything. While he was taking care of something in 500 AF, a vision came to him. It was of Noel and Serah defeating Caius. That was his baby! Snow was happy that Serah was able to defeat Caius. The tragic part came when he watched her death.<p>

"Serah!" He voice called out as the chaos magic flooded the realm. Distraught at the loss of his lover, Snow screamed her name once again. It didn't take Snow long to realize that Caius had somehow won, and succeeded at destroying everything. When the swirls of chaos stopped, Snow was surprised to see that he was still there.

"I see my hero," Serah's voice rang through his ears like a sweet melody.

Snow shot up, looking around in hopes that what he saw was only a dream. "Serah! Where are you?"

Her spirit stood in front of him, wearing the same clothing that moments ago she appeared to Lightning in. Her smile still shown the strength of the hardships she endured. She didn't look worried at all. "I am right here. I wanted to make sure you were okay before I go."

"I don't think..." Snow reached out for her. He couldn't believe it. After everything he went through to try to make sure that tear was the last she cried... Still they were unable to be together.

Serah smiled and took Snow's hand. "It's okay. I don't regret it. Like I told Lightning, I will see you again. Someone has to act when the time is right, and I know my hero won't let me down."

Snow couldn't help but to smile. Even in a situation like this, Serah still has faith in him. There was only one thing he could do. That was to indeed not let her down. "Just tell me what I need to do baby, and I will do it."

Serah laughed, as she ran up to Snow. Embracing him for the last time in a while, she sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too," Snow answered, wishing he didn't have to say the goodbye that he knew would be coming. So he would make the most of the time he has now. "Remember Serah, I promised you that I would be yours for an eternity. Looks like I get to make good on that promise."

"Thank you," Serah replied, realizing her time was almost out. So she would hang onto Snow for as long as she could before she had to let go. "You see that place with the circles on the top? That's where you will find Sis. The crystals are supposed to be indestructible, but that would do us no good if something happens to the temple their in. Would you mind guarding it for me?"

"Like I said Serah, your wish is my command." Snow readily accepted the task. A wish from his girl was plenty of reason to go there. Having something that he could do would help him cope.

Serah looked into Snow's eyes one more time as she began to fade. "Thank you Snow. Remember, we will meet again. Till then, carry my love in your heart. You still have that tear of mine after all."

Snow wouldn't take his eyes off Serah's spirit until she faded. "Your welcome Serah. I will miss you."

* * *

><p>Eventually Hop realized that had been followed. Not really any need to look back and see who it was, he just knew. Knew that it would be Sazh, Dadj and Noel. They may not have been letting him out of their sight, but they were not interfering either. Somewhere along the way, Hope decided where he was going. What was left of his heart was guiding him, taking him towards what looked like it would be a temple. It was probably a desire to torment himself with seeing the proof of Light's death with his own eyes, but maybe it will give him some sort of finality. Finality in the fact that the reality they are faced with isn't going to be wished away. If he could do anything to wake up and find out that this was some sort of nightmare, he would give his soul.<p>

The problem was, his soul wouldn't be enough to wish this all away. They were in Valhalla, a place where life nor death exist. The losses that happened were not to be undone. It was indeed a place without space and time. Hope felt that he should be on the case, directing people in rescue efforts, but he didn't have it in him. Every man had his breaking point, and this happen to be his.

Eventually, Hope made it into the temple, climbing up the floors until he paused. There was a short silver haired woman with the kindest eyes that he had ever seen. She looked as if she were a ghost. It made sense, he guessed, in an abstract way. He was either halucinating, or his mother's ghost had come to see him.

"Hope," she spoke, without breathing. She was just as warm and good hearted as Hope remembered growing up. "My son. I am proud of you."

"For what?" Hope asked, gesturing towards his failure. What was left of society was having to get up off their feet without knowing where he was, and he was the leader. If he were a good one, he would be out there right now, helping them collect themselves. "They need me, and I don't have what it takes to..."

Nora just smiled as she stepped closer to Hope. Gently, she wrapped her arms around her son, and he began sob. Running her fingers through her hair, she gently answered. "You have failed no one Hope. The blame isn't yours to shoulder. You tried your best, and it's time someone else picked up where you left off."

Hope breathlessly answered, wanting to believe what she spoke. Happy to see her, and wished it was better circumstances. "I don't know mom. They are depending on me. I can't just walk away. Even if I can't do this any more. They need me."

Nora clasped Hope's hands as she turned him to where he could see Lightning's crystalline form. "The woman you love will need you more when she wakes up. Sazh, Noel, and Snow will have something that they can hold onto."

"I..." Hope replied, watching the crystal shimmer, finding a sort of comfort from the light shimmering from it. He was left at a loss of words while a second set of stairs appeared. A part of him wanted nothing more than to go to her, and stand beside her. The workaholic in him urged him to turn back to the people of Pulse and Bhunivelze and continue to lead them.

Nora smiled as she pulled Hope into a hug before letting him go, pushing him towards the first step. "Trust me Hope, it's okay to go to her. She will need you just as much as you need her."

She didn't want to have to tell Hope that if he didn't approach and allow himself to turn into crystal, he would only worry his friends. That suicide would eventually destroy any role that he would play in the future. The crystal stasis would give him the time that he would need to mend his spirit. When it was time for Farron to wake, he would rise with her. They would become an inseparable team.

The choice was his to take. Just has it had been Light's choice to take the form and preserve her sister's memory. All he had to do is decide it was okay to do it. If his friends reach the room before he makes that choice, the magic that is inviting him would fade.

Nora smiled as Hope nodded and turned to her. Reaching up, her ghostly hand wiped the tears from his face just as she had when he was a kid. Such a fine young man he grew up to become. No mother could have any more pride in their children than she did for Hope.

"Thank you, Mother. I will miss you." Hope softly spoke, turning towards the crystal stairs. As he ascended, one by one they faded away. Hope noticed that the closer to Lightning that he got, the more sluggish he had become. A feeling that he recognized from when he was a la'cie turning to crystal. Standing on the crystal, Hope turned to his mother once more.

Nora stood there, smiling gently to Hope. I love you, she mouthed, not needing to say the words to know that Hope heard her. Giving a wave, she began to fade away. Hope cried one last tear, mouthing a silent good bye before turning to Light. Through a foggy mind, Hope once again felt what he named for grow in his chest. Settling to standing on one knee, he placed one hand on the ground, and the other on the bent knee. One last breath was never released when Hope felt the crystal form take over him.

Even with his patched up spirit, the feeling of peace was welcome. He just needed to heal. Heal and be ready for the time he would wake up once more. As Lightning had a golden light, his was more of a bluish hue. Indestructable crystal, it was the remaining energy that had put Light to sleep that swept Hope towards the sea of white.

* * *

><p>Dadj ran up the stairs to the building that Noel and his dad took him to. Chocobo was flying a little ahead of them. The kid adapted quickly, and his spirit was still alive and strong. Suddenly he paused, and stared inside the room with all the wonder that a child could muster. "Hey Dad! Come check this out!"<p>

Sazh and Noel finally caught up to the energetic child. Sazh had sat down on a broken pillar in the hallway. Dadj was in sight, and as far as he knew there were no threats. The light from the crystals were bright, but soft enough to not reach the hallway. "Gimme a minute Dadj! I am not as cut out for this running anymore."

Noel waited, quietly as he processed everything. They were here, and no telling where Hope ran off to. They saw him come in this building, and fairly certain he hadn't had a chance to leave yet. "I am going to go on ahead."

Sazh stood up with him, not wanting to be alone at the moment. Leaving Dadj to his own devices meant the boy could run off, and they would be looking for two kids instead of one. Noel let him pass, watching backs when Sazh entered the room.

"Would you look at that." Sazh didn't know if he should be upset or happy. "Soldier girl sitting on the throne and Hope's with her. Judging by that light, maybe not all is lost."

"Not from what Serah said," a familiar voice carried through the room as a large shadow entered through the other side of the room. Sazh recognized that timber immediately. That would only be Snow. The giant with the bandanna that sported the Mohawk tossed that tear in the air, reminiscent of older days. "I already know what happened."

"I should have expected that you would show up." Sazh greeted, relieved to see one of the kids in better shape. "Good to see you sane at least."

Snow shook his head as he took in the crystals. The same sadness only backed up by a pool of strength and hope meant that he would be alright. Noel stepped forward, preparing to apologize.

"Don't worry, I don't blame you," Snow cut him off before he began. While Snow did have someone to blame in his mind, he was well aware of mistakes. As far as he could tell, none of them were Noel's doing. It might have been his blade, but he saw in that blow that Caius forced it. The man had fists with that man's name on it. "It was Caius, not you. You protected her from all you could."

Noel was about to argue the point, but Sazh spoke up. Sazh didn't want a fight to start out, they had enough trouble, and it would be a bad example for Dadj. "So, what are you going to do now?"

Snow balled his hands into fists and knocked them together. It was what Villiars did when he was determined to carry something out. "I guess you can say Serah gave me a focus. She asked me to guard the temple before she left. I gotta make my bride proud!"

Noel grew annoyed as a faint purple light appeared in his chest. It wasn't strong enough to be usable power, but it is there. A mere slip of the strength Caius once had. Unfortunatly, it was missed by the people in the room. Dadj was watching the conversation. "What is it with you! You speak as if everything is kosher! Haven't you had a look around?"

Snow turned towards Noel. If there was a point his attitude annoyed him, it would be now. "Yeah, I see what's going on. If I think that everything is going to be forever ruined, what hope do we have of fixing it. You think Serah died to have us moping around? When she came to me, she was smiling. I am not going to spend her memory down in the dumps when she said she would be back! I believe her."

Noel shook his head, wishing that he could believe Snow. The signs were there, and a part of him believed the brawler was right. He couldn't accept that it would be any different. He was born at the end of days, as things are now. "I need some air," he rasped, leaving the room. The problem was, he could see Serah standing there as Snow said he seen her.

The way Serah never said anything about Snow being a liar. Just that he was able to take anything and bounce back. Keep on going and never give up. Maybe he should try doing that. Find it in him to have the strength to do anything. He remembered her serenity and gratitude even though she had the vision. That and Snow's comment made sense. "Maybe there will be a future worth saving..."

**To be continued:**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**At first I was dodgy about skips through time, but I realized that if I did everything by timelines in the game, it would include chapters that blended. I don't know how many more chapters this story will have in the end, but this isn't it. I have a rough idea what the next chapter will include, and I will say that it will involve Hope/Light interaction. The challenge will be making it an interesting read while Lightning works to preserve her sister's memory. **

**This chapter was a headache to write. Hope you enjoy it.**


	10. Transitional Phases

While the men stood in the temple's throne room, a moments of silence fell upon them. It was out of respect for everything that had taken place, and the simple fact that nobody seemed to know what to say. This was one of those problems that felt impossible for anyone to solve right now. If it were as simple as walking up to some asshole, kicking their ass, and something happen to make everything go back to normal, they would already be on their way. This is that rare case where violence isn't the answer the world needs.

Sazh was lost in thought while he stood there. His hands were in his pockets, left clutching the keys to the airship that caught Serah and Noel just before hell broke loose. It was more or less some sort of texture to keep himself grounded to the new reality. Dadj needed him now more than ever, and Sazh wasn't the sort of father to let his kid down. Out of the question.

Noel still blamed himself for what happened. Events that transpired hours ago still fresh in his mind as if it had happened seconds ago. It was like a horror story that nobody could take off repeat, and transpiring in slow motion. He didn't want to fight, and Caius managed to kill himself anyways. All Noel wanted to do was protect Serah and not hurt anyone. Guess he was too greedy or something and they lost everything anyways. He felt so...so...so useless. Deflated... Noel questioned himself over again about what he could have done differently.

Snow didn't seem to be too much different from the time he spent as a l'Cie the first time. Even with the occasional display of grief, Snow's eyes displayed the same amount of determination that he had while they quested to save Cocoon. The hero still held onto the tear that he had picked up when Serah turned to crystal, even holding it up in the air. Snow had that focused look in his face that he had when he spoken to Serah during those ages. It was enough to convince anyone that the man didn't need anyone to worry about him.

Dadj was busy being a kid and didn't seem to be too worried about the situation yet. To him, today was just another dark and gloomy day. He missed the part when the magic burst out of the gate, so he was lucky that way. Sitting towards the east wall, he and chocobo were playing. The kid held a rock in his hand and worked on drawing a scene with Sazh in it. None of the guys wanted to disturb that sense of peace, there would be plenty of things to make the kid scared later.

Snow tossed the stone in the air just as he had done in the past and caught it. The hero then placed it in the front pocket of his trench then turned to study the crystals in the room again. Clearing his throat, Snow broke the silence. While he was preparing to continue to speak, a sense of comfort was in his eyes. It wasn't a happy sort of comfort, Snow was all too aware of the situation at hand. Determined to never give up, he calmly stated. "Serah says that those two will take care of eachother. She also says to not give up."

"She able to talk to you through that again?" Sazh asked. He wanted to figure out if it was because of what it was, or if Snow had lost his mind. First it was the experiences that came with becoming a l'Cie. Then he found himself gambling for the right to see his son again in a place where staff were cats and chocobos. More weirdness happened after that with the trips through time, so a man talking to his dead girlfriend sounded about par.

Not that hard to believe that ghosts stories could actually be true.

Snow didn't think much about the question as the tear suddenly appeared in his hand again. Clutching it this time while Noel got a confused expression on his face. The giant blond nodded and confirmed. "I know it's harder for her to come back this time, but I will take what I can get. Not as easy as it was last time, I know. A hero never gives up."

"What am I missing?" Noel asked, as he glanced from Sazh to Snow and back again. He would have chalked it up to Snow being delusional, but if Sazh believed him, then maybe there was something more to it.

"You know that Serah turned to crystal years ago, right?" Snow asked, figuring that it was a place to start. When the brunette nodded he continued to explain. The hero held the crystal to let Noel get a good look at it, but Snow never parted with it. It was as if it were air to him. "We were there when Serah turned into crystal. She inspired us to stick together and defy our focus. During that time, we talked to each other through this crystal. It's still connected to her spirit, so while she's gone, Serah is still close. This right here is keeping me sane."

"Oh," Noel seemed to understand as he stared towards Bhunivelze. Staring off in the distance and the scenery then towards the figures that managed to retain their ability to shine some light. "That's interesting."

"Interesting, yeah." Sazh agreed as he took a look outside. "I wish I had an idea on what we are supposed to do. People down there need a leader, and I am not it. I don't WANT to be it."

Snow thought for a moment as he considered the situation. He wasn't fit to lead that many people in a government leader type setting. That would be even if Serah hadn't asked him to protect this temple. Sazh didn't want the job, and it would surprise him if Noel was a man that wanted to deal with that political BS. "With Hope on hiatus, I suggest let someone that knows this world deal with it. He likely has left contingency plans just in case he was knocked out of the picture somehow."

Sazh considered it for a minute. That didn't sound appealing to him to let one of the executives of the Academy take over the operation, but Snow was right. If someone searched Hope's desk, they would likely find a disc or something with instructions on what to do. Hope wasn't the sort to make a world only be able to function with him in the lead. That wasn't how Hope worked. This wouldn't be any different than the man falling asleep for hundreds of years at a time.

Well, at least then Hope had planned when he was going to wake up. Now it was a craps shoot. They could wake up next week or what would be hundreds of years if time still worked the way it used to. "It would be the only way I guess. None of us should take over. I don't like the idea, but options are what they are. Not like we can ask him."

"Rule number one," Snow began to put his mind to the task that was ahead of him. "This is not going to become a tourist attraction. I would rather those eggheads keep their hands off Sis and Hope."

* * *

><p>Was this what it was like to become crystal? Hope wondered as his mind took in the sea of nothing but white. This wasn't what he was expecting when he let the crystal place his body in stasis, but to tell the truth, Hope didn't know what to expect. When he was a teenager, he didn't spend enough time in stasis to remember what this would be like. Was it better than the world he was in before he went to sleep? There was no way to tell.<p>

No going back now, that was a simple fact. He would be here till the crystal allows him to wake up. A part of him wondered if his mother appearing to him was just a fabrication of what his heart wanted. To see her smile one more time. Hope shook his head, feeling guilty for thinking that she was anything but. That spirit felt like she had a soul, and he didn't want to think that he was played for a fool.

Lightning was content with the world around her. The sea that she drifted in while she thought about Serah. All that she could do is wait, but she would be ready when the time came. She swore to that. Her honor, her atonement depended on that very thing. She could not afford to fail again.

Her eyes opened, her soul sensing the presence of another. It felt male and certainly didn't strike her as a threat. If he was sensing her now, she wouldn't be surprised. A feeling that she chose not to ignore lead her towards the presence.

"Hope?" she asked, trying to process why she was seeing him here of all places to be. A feeling deep within her suggested that it wasn't good. This isn't a place that any normal person would choose for a dream vacation. It wasn't that she was unhappy to see him for it's him that she is looking at. It was the question about what happened which caused him to be here.

It is complicated how she felt about it. If there had to be someone here other than Serah, then Hope is the next best person. Everyone else would have been good company, but Hope she... Felt differently about it being him. It didn't make sense to her when she tried to use logic to figure that one out.

"Light? Is that you, or am I just dreaming again?" Hope asked, as if he were afraid to have the answer to that question. It seemed that he thought it was another one sided dream. Logic mentioned to Lightning that it was due to his experiences in the void which would cause that question. Annoying it was, but still a valid question. She shouldn't take offense to that.

"I am real this time," she answered plainly. Trying to hide how she felt at the moment. Serah's dead, looks like everyone failed, and the present wasn't anything that they could do something about yet. Still, she would have thought Hope would have been kept awake to deal with the here and now. Yet here he was.

Lightning had felt the need to ask a question of her own. She was about to be brash and harsh, but she held back at the last second. If he were here, then the goddess must have had a good reason for it before she faded. Or whoever it was that put them into this state. "So, how is everyone? Is..."

Hope took a moment to answer the question, putting thought into what it was that he needed to say. They took steps towards the other, till they were a couple feet away. An aquard situation for Hope considering his feeling for the woman he spoke with. "Alive is all that I can tell you..."

Hope trailed off, judjing by the way that Light's eyes looked meant one thing. She knew about Serah already. That is the only person that Lightning could possibly care about that much about to warrant such a sorrow in her eyes. Fortunatly for Hope, he was already upset about everything going down the drain so if she asked about him, he could tell her about that.

If that is her, then unless he got his feelings under control, this could make the time in stasis long. She didn't have to tell him that the magic that turned him to crystal intertwined his dreaming mind with her. Managing Bhunivelze was a problem that would have distracted him from the pain that being with the woman that he couldn't have would be.

Lightning nodded, not knowing what else to say. Alive is really better than the alternatives. The magic that undone everything in reality would prevent them from aging. It was something like the reason that she stayed young even though she was awake the whole time.

"Need a shoulder?" Hope asked, opening his arms to her. His eyes didn't display signs of strings attached, just a friend offering comfort to another. They both knew about Serah and how Light would or is feeling about it. There wasn't a need to grill her about her knowlege of it. He just knew that she knew. If there was ever a time for focusing on his feelings and attempt to mention how he feels towards her, now wasn't it. She needed a friend, and last he checked, he was one.

Light felt bad enough with the weight of her emotions that she surprised herself. She drew closer to him and accepted the offer. The armor faded away, any brightness unoticed in a plane of white. If she had taken time to think about it, Lightning would have turned it down. Once she realized what she was going, she had her arms wrapped around Hope's back, and she was being held. Not tightly, just in a reassurance. Like she was safe.

Did she deserve to be comforted? She wondered if she should just break away and carry her burden herself instead of taking something she had no right to do. Knowing exactly how he felt towards her, even if he was keeping his feelings out of this, it felt wrong. It felt like she was taking advantage of how she was feeling without returning anything. "Hope... I."

Hope heard the guilt in her voice as she started to pull away. He loosened his grip just enough to tell her that if she really wanted him to let go he would. Patiently, he only had one response, and one that didn't sound rehearsed. "It's alright. You don't have to feel anything. Being here for you is enough."

"Thank you," she replied, leaning into him. The feeling of a thumb massaging her shoulder blades was enough to break the bottle of emotions that she contained. When the flood gates opened, she sobbed into his shirt. She couldn't help but to finally let it out, let herself cry the tears that she couldn't when she was awake.

Hope leaned his head against hers, holding her more securely once her body started to tremble with supressed emotions. It was just the two of them, nobody else would know about this. This cry would be taken to his grave if it were to suddenly come. Silently so that she wouldn't be alerted to him, Hope let himself cry as well. Crying tears for the both of them.

Eventually, his hands found themselves stroking her hair. He didn't know if it was a good thing or not, but it seemed to help bring her comfort. One hand arm around her waist, the other caressing. Nothing more than subconcious gestures to try to bring comfort. Even if he wished that I love you would be an appropriate thing to say.

As the unmarked time passed, Hope felt Light's tremors stop. She stopped moving as her breathing balanced itself out. The only explaination that he thought was that she had cried herself to sleep. For the first time since he launched Bhunivelze, Hope found himself smiling. This was the real Claire 'Lightning' Farron, and she trusts him enough to fall asleep in his arms.

Just when Hope thought he had the reason why he went straight to Light, but he realized that was a crazy solution. They were made of the same crystal because they were meant to wake up together. It was doubtful that his feelings had anything to do with that. Their dream states being woven together might be a result of a shared crystal but Fang and Vanille were able to contact Serah when she needed to find her way out of her dreams. That meant that they might have found eachother regardless of being together when they went to sleep.

Just accept it for what it is Hope, he told himself, this isn't something you have to know everything about right away. Strange to not immediatly plug into figuring this place out. You should relax for once. His mind drifted off to sleep. He couldn't help but to feel that if he let her go, they would be seperated again. If she wanted to be left alone, he wouldn't fight with her about it, but he wanted to be sure that was a choice and not an accadent.

Lightning woke up first. At first, her foggy mind didn't think much about anything. Just hazy until she realized that there was another body there. She bolted up, then seen Hope lying there sleeping. When she moved, he subconsciously curled into a fetal position. Never minding the fact that... Her attention picked up on the fact that there was no grass in the place they were before.

More study revealed mountains, and looking to the left some more, Lightning discovered Cocoon floating in the horizon as if it never turned to crystal in the first place. Light reached over and started to slap Hope's shoulders, wanting him to wake up. It was a bit of a slow process to get Hope to wake up. When he did, Hope didn't take long to realize the change.

"This looks like Pulse," he stated, more to himself than anything. If he had to hazard a guess, it was a point that they both knew before the time Lightning got taken away. A shared memory since their dream states are intertwined with the others. It was interesting, good or bad would have to be seen.

Lightning nodded, as she gestured towards her left. It looks like there is at least some sort of building that we can stay in while we figure out what exactly this means. "Lets go check that out. This place may not be finished developing. This is a dream place, anything can happen."

She lead the way while looking around. The area seemed quiet enough, and unless this became a nightmare, there wouldn't be any monsters. She didn't think it would be that easy though. She knew they couldn't die, but that didn't mean they wouldn't go through hell in the process. The building on closer inspection looked to be a shrine of sorts.

Light and Hope stared at each other before the silver haired man looked away. "I decided to become crystal to become Serah's eternal epitaph, it looks like while you may have joined me, this is my subconscious way of making sure that I never forget Serah."

She didn't need to go inside to know that what was inside the small building was a crystal that looked like the one that Serah was encased in. It was a part of her dream state. It was up to them to build their world while they are here, and this was a start. Four walls and a roof was better than just leaving Serah's statue in the elements of what their dream world may become. A promise to never forget wasn't going to be forgotten.

"I suggest that we have a shelter close to this shrine," Light decided. It would be one of those things that was not up for discussion. Then a desire to not be alone found it's way out of her subconsciousness. "We may as well stay together as well. Perhaps not side by side but under the same roof. There's no reason for us to be alone. Nobody is going to be here to judge us."

Hope didn't want to argue with her on that point. He knew Light, or wanted to think he knew her well enough to know why she wanted to stay close to Serah. He smiled and nodded his head not saying a word. How he felt in that void he remembered was all in his head. Sharing a house as roommates was a step towards perhaps voicing how he feels to the real Lightning. The fact she didn't' suggest separate houses even when he knew Light knew about his dream was enough for now.

He felt sheepish for even wanting to tell her when he knows the reason she's crystal is because of Serah. Hope can't easily change the way he feels, but he can make sure he doesn't lose face or trust. If a right time to come presents itself, then he will. If not, maybe after they wake and save the world. If there was one thing he learned, anything was possible.

Just have to wait and see. In the meantime, he is grateful for Lightning's company. Lightning wasn't sure of how exactly she felt towards Hope, but she did admit to herself that he matured well. At the moment, there were other things to be concerned about before she can take what she wants.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yeah, I realize that I took quite a while to update the fic, and I am honored that it got such love in favorites, stalking, or reviews! It encouraged me to get another update through before working on any of my other stories. I need to do two more story updates before I can do another chapter of this one, and I hope you guys enjoy. It is always a surprise to see love for this story even when I was certain I screwed it up and chased you guys away.<strong>

**Thanks for your attention**


End file.
